His Angel, Her Guardian
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Yes I know another new story, but I've said it before when I get a new story idea I can't help but want to do it. This is another Naruto/DxD story with a rather rare pairing that I doubt has been many times, or at all, before. This also takes place later in the series and will contain a lot of bashing on Issei, if any of you don't like that... well to bad it's happening. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

She was an angel.

That was the first thing he thought when he saw her walk down the hall of Kuoh Academy.

When his mother first told him that he would be attending school he had been against it vehemently, since he had no desire to waste his time by attending some Academy when he could be out training or creating new attacks. But she had been insistent that he attend Kuoh Academy for whatever reason; if there's one thing he knew for sure, his mother never did anything without a reason, even if she could be naïve at times.

His first day there left a lot to be desired, he just couldn't find it in himself to really care about classes or the other students. In fact, he wasn't that impressed by the other students, especially those three idiots that were called "The Perverted Trio". While he can appreciate the female figure, what he's heard about these three sounds like three predators in the making; peeping on girls, openly talking about watching porn, and, from what he's heard, the only reason they enrolled in Kuoh Academy was because of it originally being a girls-only school.

Yeah safe to say he wasn't looking forward to ever seeing these three and will avoid being in their general area if he can help it.

Honestly, he had been tempted to just skip the rest of year, he's already been taught everything he needed to know that's taught in the Academy. The only reason he even showed up the next day was because something told him he should go, and he's never been one to doubt his instincts.

If they say somethings going to happen, then it's probably something good.

Now he is thanking all his lucky stars that he showed up today and got to see this angel.

She was beautiful, more so than any woman he's seen before, and he's met several. There was just something about her that drew him in; he didn't know what, only that everything about her was beautiful beyond comparison.

Her long chestnut hair tied into twin tails, her bright violet eyes that shined with purity and innocence, her smile that could light up the darkest room.

"…use me… excuse me…. Hello." Said a female voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He said, blinking when he saw the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, my mind was somewhere else at the moment. What were you saying?" He asked, causing the girl to smile and wave it off.

"Don't worry it's fine. And I was asking if you could move a little, you're standing in front of my locker." The girl said with her voice being just as soft and beautiful as the rest of her.

"Oh, right sorry." He said as he proceeded to move out of the way.

"It's fine, really." The girl said, as she gave him another smile.

'Kami, is everything about her beautiful?' He wondered, as he stood there watching her put her stuff in her locker while trying to think of something to say.

"So, uh, are you new to Kuoh?" He asked, wondering if she was a new student as well, given that he was sure that he would have remembered seeing her before.

"Yeah, I am actually. Well, technically I lived here when I was younger, but my family and I moved to England because my father's job required him to move. But now I'm back and it's great being in Japan again. What about you?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Me? I just moved here recently with my mom, but her… job, I guess you could say, keeps her away for long periods of time so it's mostly just me." He answered, causing the girl to frown at his words.

"That must get lonely." She stated, while getting a shrug in response.

"Eh, not really. I've gotten used to being on my own, plus I've always found ways to occupy my time. By the way I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he introduced himself, while holding out his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Irina Shidou!" Irina replied with a bright smile, as she shook Naruto's hand while looking him over.

He had jet black hair that spiked out in all directions, lightly tanned skin, blue colored eyes, and oddly enough three whisker-like marks on each cheek reminding her of a fox. He also wore the standard Kuoh Academy boys' uniform, though it did nothing to hide the rippling muscles that he had underneath it. Irina also noted that he had what looked like a fur belt wrapped around his waist, though it was partially hidden by his jacket.

Irina would have thought that he might actually be a Yōkai given the whisker marks, but she didn't sense anything strange about him nor any magic within him, showing that he's a hundred percent human.

"You too Irina." Said Naruto, while smiling at chestnut-haired girl.

'Maybe going here won't be so bad after all.' Naruto thought, as he walked beside Irina once she closed her locker.

*Later*

"Irina, hey!" Naruto said, while waving at the reincarnated angel.

"Oh, hello there, Naruto. What're you still doing here, I'd thought you'd be going home by now?" Irina asked, while tilting her head cutely.

"I was, but I decided to wait for you. You know, since you're technically my only friend here." Naruto said, causing Irina to look at him in surprise.

"Friend?" Irina asked.

"Uh yeah. Are we not? I mean if we aren't that's fine, I just thought since we talked and all that made us friends. But if you don't want to be, that's fine and…"

"No, no, no. It's not that, I'm just surprised is all. But yeah, we're friends." Irina said, while smiling happily at her newly made friend.

It'd be nice having a friend that wasn't aware of the supernatural and was a normal person.

"Cool. So, were you heading home?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, I was going to go meet up with some other friends. I'd invite you to come along, but they're all part of a club and it's kind of private so…" Irina said as she trailed off, given that she's meeting with the Occult Research Club, or ORC for short, who were all Devils.

"That's fine. Though would you like to hang out tomorrow?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sure! That'd be great. See you later, Naruto!" Said Irina, before waving goodbye to him as she ran off towards the ORC clubhouse.

"See you… Irina." Naruto said, while returning the wave.

*Timeskip-One Week*

The week following his meeting with Irina has been… nice, Naruto would say.

He's hung out more with Irina, learning more about her along with telling her more about himself, minus anything that may cause her to freak out.

Irina proved to be a cheerful, carefree, upbeat, and enthusiastic person. He also learned that she was very devoted to her religion, and while Naruto wasn't very religious himself, he could respect it for Irina. Irina was also kind, caring, and protective of her loved ones, all things Naruto admired.

For him, there wasn't much to tell her besides that he enjoyed training and fighting strong opponents.

One thing that did concern Naruto was one day when he walked Irina to her home, only to find out that she was staying with several other students at the Hyoudou Residence, where one-third of the "Perverted Trio" lives, Issei Hyoudou. It concerned Naruto even more when he found out several female students, all members of the ORC, were living with him.

All of those girls were living with a known pervert, one whose dream is to become a "Harem King"; yeah, that definitely warranted Naruto's concerns.

The only reason he hasn't said anything about it yet was because Irina told him that Issei was her childhood friend, so he kept quiet on the matter… for now. But if Naruto ever finds out Issei is doing anything to the girls living there, especially Irina, he'll rip him apart piece by bloody piece before turning him into a pile of ash.

Naruto's suspicions only rose when he sensed something in Issei's left arm, something powerful, though nowhere near as powerful as him or his mom, but still something to get his attention. The kid himself though wasn't anything impressive, barely possessing enough power to match a child's.

It's actually kind of sad, that something so powerful was being wasted on someone so pathetic.

Currently though, Naruto wasn't thinking about any of that, right now he was standing at the gate to the Academy, waiting for Irina wanting to ask her something.

"Hey Naruto!" Irina shouted, as she ran up to him and giving him a hug, to which Naruto happily returned.

"Irina hey. How are you?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty good. It's great being back here and everyone has been so nice!" Irina answered, while smiling brightly at her friend.

"That's great. But, uh, listen, I actually wanted to ask you something." Naruto said, as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" Irina asked, as she wondered what her friend wanted to ask as her.

"Well I was just wondering… if perhaps maybe you'd want to… go out to a movie or have dinner, maybe?" Naruto asked nervously, while looking anywhere but at Irina.

This was his first time asking a girl out and he was understandably nervous about it, especially given that he really likes Irina. He was also hesitant to even ask her, since he was worried that she'd say no and not want to be friends anymore; but after some time, he worked up the courage to ask her, not wanting to think about "what ifs".

"Like a… date?" Irina asked, surprised at the question.

"Yeah, like a date. That is, if you want it to be a date." Naruto said, as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Oh." That was all Irina could say at the moment.

She was really surprised that Naruto was asking her out and wasn't sure how to respond. On one hand, she'll admit that Naruto is very attractive and a great person; but on the other hand. she already likes Issei, lives with him, and he already knows about her being an Angel. Plus, she doesn't really want to get Naruto involved in the troubles of the Three Factions, not to mention he's still only human and if he gets hurt or worse in the crossfire, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

'Then again, maybe he has a Sacred Gear or is even the descendant of a Legendary Hero; if so, then he could join an Angels Brave Saints like me, maybe even Lord Michaels! And even if he can't become an Angel, then maybe I can convince Rias to make him a member of her Peerage or see if she knows anyone that would accept him as a member! Then I won't have to worry about him getting hurt or killed!' Irina thought in excitement.

While Irina does likes having a friend that has nothing to do with the supernatural, she'd rather have him become an Angel or a Devil, than see him get hurt because of her.

"Uh, Irina?" Naruto asked, worried that she was going to say no.

"What? Oh sorry, I spaced out for moment. As for your question, yeah I'd like that." Irina said, as she smiled brightly at him.

While she may like Issei, she didn't see the harm in going out with Naruto. If it doesn't work out, then hopefully they can still be friends and if it does work out, then… well then, she can say she's dating a great guy.

"Really? That, that's great!" Naruto said, relieved and excited that she said yes.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Irina asked, as she looked at him curiously.

"Well like I said, if you want to go see a movie or get dinner, I'm fine either way. Or, is there something else you'd want to do?" Naruto asked as he looked at Irina, who hummed in thought.

"How about the arcade and then getting something to eat?" Irina replied, as her tomboy side came out.

"Sounds great. Come on." Naruto said, while smiling widely at his date.

*Later*

"Ahahahahaha! I still can't believe you got us kicked out!" Irina said in between laughter, while Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that." Naruto said, with a sheepish grin.

Once they had gotten to the arcade, they both started playing different games seeing who could win the most tickets. Unfortunately, Irina vastly underestimated Naruto's luck, seeing him break the high score on every game he played and emptying nearly every machine of tickets. It both amazed Irina and gave her the impression that if he did have a Sacred Gear, it gave him an ungodly amount of good luck.

It got to the point where the manager showed up and kicked them both out; though, thankfully not before they could cash in their tickets for prizes.

"Don't worry about being that was awesome!" Said Irina with a large smile on her face, while holding the hug stuffed fox Naruto had won for her.

After leaving the arcade, they had headed on over to a nice café for dinner. Now, Naruto was walking her back home and Irina could say it had been a really great and fun night, more than she thought it would be.

"As long as you had fun." Naruto stated, just happy that Irina was happy.

"I did! Thank you, Naruto, this was really great, and we should do it again sometime." Said Irina as they reached the Hyoudou Residence.

"So, is that a yes to a second date?" Naruto asked, hoping that it was.

"Definitely. Well good night." Irina said, as she opened the front gate.

"Night. See you tomorrow." Naruto said, as he made sure she got inside safely.

Irina walked up to the door but stopped before she opened it. Thinking to herself for a few moments Irina made a split-second decision.

She then proceeded to run back down the steps to Naruto, who looked at her in confusion.

"Did you forget something?" Naruto asked, while Irina smiled at him.

"Just this." Irina said.

Then to Naruto's surprised, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"See you, Naruto-kun." Irina said, before quickly running inside to hide her blushing face.

Naruto stood there in shock for a few moments, before he gained a big smile.

"You too Irina-chan, you too." Muttered Naruto, before turning away from the large manor to head home.

However, he stopped when he felt someone looking at him. Turning to the Hyoudou Residence, he saw someone looking at him from the second floor, or more specifically glaring at him.

'The pervert.' Naruto thought with a frown as he saw it was Issei Hyoudou glaring at him.

The punk didn't even look away when he saw Naruto looking at him.

'He's either brave or stupid, my money's on the latter.' Thought Naruto.

The last time someone glared at him like that, they got to experience having their spine ripped out through their mouth. If there's one thing Naruto hated, it was jumped up brats thinking that they were better than him.

The only reason he didn't just blasted the punk was because he was still Irina's friend.

'Whatever, it's not like he'd be stupid enough to actually try something against me.' Naruto thought, as he gave Issei a dismissive look before he turned around and head home.

*Timeskip-Two Weeks*

The past two weeks have been great for both Naruto and Irina. They had gone on several more dates following their first one, with the both of them really enjoying spending time together when it's just the two of them. Naruto had even brought Irina to his home on occasion, thankfully his mother wasn't there as he wasn't sure he's ready to explain the more personal side of his life to Irina.

Though they haven't done anything physical yet, with the most they did being holding hands and kisses on the cheek. The reason being that Irina was worried about "falling" and was still rather shy about the physical side of her relationship. Unfortunately, or fortunately, her worry about "falling" had been thrown out the window when she saw Naruto performing his daily training in his backyard, without a shirt on.

Irina hadn't even been aware that she was staring as she watched him exercise, his muscles becoming more define with his movements, sweat rolling down his body. She'd only snapped out of it when he put a shirt back on, but by then it was too late.

Since then, she's been having "Impure thoughts" about her and Naruto, even sometimes seeing her wings flicker between white and black, along with them no longer looking as pure as they used to. So, she's worked to limit the physical contact between her and Naruto, while also making sure it didn't look like she was pulling away from him.

But aside from that, she's rather happy being with Naruto, she hasn't told any of her friends yet though as she first wanted to tell Naruto about the supernatural, whenever she found the courage to tell him and hope he doesn't freak out over it.

'I still haven't figured out if he has a Sacred Gear or any magic in him.' Irina thought, as she sat in her room in the Hyoudou Residence.

Irina was then pulled from her thoughts when she heard her door being opened, and to her surprise, she saw Issei standing there.

"Issei? What're you doing in here?" Irina asked, while looking at her childhood friend in confusion, and a little worry, at the uncharacteristically blank expression on his face.

"Who's that black-haired bastard you've been spending time with?" Questioned Issei, causing Irina to frown at the insult towards her… boyfriend, she guessed as they were technically a couple given the number of dates they've gone on.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's my boyfriend." Irina answered, as she got off her bed, while Issei clenched his fists.

"No, he isn't! And I don't want you seeing him anymore!" Issei shouted, causing Irina to look at him in disbelief and anger.

"Excuse you?! And who are you to say who I can and can't see?!" Irina demanded, unable to believe that he'd dare say Naruto wasn't her boyfriend and that she couldn't see him/

They might be friends, but he had no say in who she spent her time with or if she chose to date someone.

"I'm your real boyfriend that's who I am!" Issei retorted while glaring at her, much to Irina's shock at his declaration and that he was looking at her like that.

Since first finding out that her friend had become a Devil, Irina looked at him like he was a complete stranger.

"No, you aren't. Naruto-kun is my boyfriend and I'm happy with him, and if you were really my friend, you'd happy for me." Irina said, while frowning at him.

Issei just glared at her and growled in anger, as what happened next both shocked and hurt Irina.

*SMACK*

"You'll do what I said because you belong to me and only me! Not some pretty boy bastard!" Issei shouted while glaring at Irina, as the reincarnated angel could only look at him in shock and hurt as she held a hand up to her stinging cheek.

"You… you hit me." Said Irina in disbelief as tears filled her eyes.

"And I'll do it again if you think you can disobey me." Issei said, before walking out the room and slamming the door behind him, causing Irina to flinch.

'He, he actually hit me. And said I belonged to him.' Irina thought as tears streamed down her face.

She just couldn't believe Issei, someone she's known since they children, would hit her and say she belonged to him. He sounded like… like… like…

"Like a Devil." Irina said.

Sniffling, Irina ran to her closet and began pulling out all her stuff and packing it away.

She couldn't stay here, not after what just happened; not after that Devil, she couldn't think of him as her friend, hit her and said that she belonged to him, along with telling her that she couldn't see Naruto again.

'I'm so stupid! I can't believe I let myself be fooled into thinking he's still the same Issei, he's not; or maybe, he was always been like this and I was just to blind to see it. Please Lord Michael forgive my foolishness.' Irina thought, as she mentally prayed to her King.

Once she finished packing, Irina opened her window and released her wings to fly out, not wanting to risk seeing Issei again or the others, since she didn't want to explain why she was leaving to them.

Flying across Kuoh, Irina soon arrived at her destination, Naruto's house. Running up to the front door, Irina knocked on it, hoping Naruto was home.

Thankfully, not a minute later Naruto opened the door.

"Irina-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto asked, worried and concerned when he saw his girlfriend crying.

Not saying anything, Irina just threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder, while confused, worried, and angry at what could have made the normally cheerful Irina cry like this, Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"Irina-chan, what happened?" Naruto asked, as he pulled back and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Issei… he said that… I couldn't see you and that you weren't my boyfriend… he tried saying he was my boyfriend and that I belonged to him… then he hit me!" Irina cried furiously while wiping her tears away, knowing that it was unbefitting for an Angel like her to cry over a Devil of all creatures.

Hearing this Naruto's face went completely blank as he used every ounce of willpower he had to not just go and eviscerate Hyoudou for daring to lay a hand on Irina. The only thing stopping him was that Irina needed him more right now.

"Can I stay here, please?" Irina asked, knowing that there was nowhere else she could go, since she couldn't go back to the Hyoudou Residence after what happened with Issei.

"Of course. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you'd like." Naruto said as he held her close to him, while Irina sighed contently, starting to feel better from what happened earlier.

Naruto meanwhile mentally swore that if Issei Hyoudou ever laid a hand on Irina again, he will die slowly and painfully.

*Timeskip-One Week*

Irina walked down the steps after hearing someone knocking at the door, wondering who it could be. Opening it, Irina was surprised to see Xenovia standing there.

"Xenovia, what're you doing here?" Irina asked warily.

While they might be friends and former partners, Xenovia was still living with Issei and she wasn't exactly that trusting to anyone currently living with Issei. The reason being that after she moved out of his home, the other girls have been trying to separate her from Naruto. They were somewhat subtle about it, wanting to get her to spend time with them and trying to get her to come over, which she blatantly refused since she didn't want to risk seeing Issei.

So, while Irina wouldn't want to, she would fight Xenovia, the one who has bothered her the least, if she tried getting her to come back.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing. Is… Naruto here?" Xenovia asked, as she chose her words carefully to not give Irina the wrong idea of why she came over.

"He's out at the moment." Irina replied, while raising a hand and making it look like she was rubbing her arm; while really, she was reaching for Excalibur Mimic in its string form.

Though Xenovia, having spent years around Irina, recognized the transforming sword.

"You have Excalibur Mimic again." Xenovia stated.

"Yes. Lord Michael allowed me to keep it after it was reforged." Irina answered, while Xenovia gave her a nod.

"That's good, it suits you. What does… Naruto think about it?" Xenovia asked, causing Irina to frown at her.

"Why would Naruto-kun be aware of Excalibur Mimic, or anything supernatural? Did you or the others tell him behind my back?!" Irina demanded with a glare.

"No…" Xenovia trailed off, while looking at Irina with narrowed eyes, which only increased the Angels suspicions of this visit.

"You… aren't being controlled, are you." Xenovia stated, after a brief moment of silence between the two former exorcists.

"Why would you think I was being controlled? Why are you here Xenovia?" Irina asked.

"Can I come in; I'll tell you what's been happening since you left." Xenovia said, as Irina watched her warily.

"Fine, but don't try anything." Warned Irina, before she stepped aside to let Xenovia in.

After entering the living room, the girls sat down across from each other.

"Okay, you said you'd tell me what's been happening since I left. Well, I'm listening." Irina said as she crossed her arms under her bust.

Taking a deep breath Xenovia launched into an explanation of what happened at the Hyoudou Residence since Irina left. The more Irina heard the angrier she got.

Apparently, after Issei found out that she had moved out, he told the girls that she was being controlled by Naruto, who they believed was a supernatural creature, and was using her for his own gain. That was why the girls had been trying to get her away from Naruto, being under the impression they were "helping" her get away from someone using her. What's worse was they had also been harassing Naruto as well, trying to get him to stay away from her, though all their attempts ended in failure.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you'd be trying to break up Naruto-kun and I." Irina asked while glaring at nothing in particular, while Xenovia shook her head.

"No. I was suspicious of this accusation, when Issei first told us about you being 'allegedly' controlled. I didn't bother you or Naruto much, preferring to observe how you both interacted with each other. This visit was just me confirming that you are not being controlled." Xenovia answered as she crossed her arms under her bust, also.

While Xenovia would admit that she wasn't the brightest when it came to the life of a normal person, given the fact she brought a box of condoms to school, but what she did know was Irina after all the time they were partners. So, if anyone could tell that Irina was really being controlled, it was Xenovia, and she could truthfully say Irina was in complete control of herself.

"Oh, well thank you for not acting rashly and figuring things out on your own." Irina said in relief as she smiled at her friend, with Xenovia returning the smile.

"We're friends and friends look out for each other. But I'm still shocked that Issei would lie to us to try and separate you from Naruto." Xenovia said, while frowning at that last part.

She couldn't believe Issei would lie straight to their faces that Irina was being controlled, all out of pettiness.

"Did he even tell you all why I left, or did he just tell you another lie?" Irina asked, as she narrowed her eyes at the thought of her former friend and ex-crush.

"No, he didn't. Why, what happened?" Xenovia asked, wanting to hear the truth from Irina.

Irina then told Xenovia about her last confrontation with Issei; him telling her to stay from Naruto, saying she belonged to him, and hitting her. The more Xenovia heard, the more of her respect and lingering feelings for Issei died out, until she jumped right to her feet with a snarl once she heard the pervert dared to hit Irina.

"I'm going to kill him!" Xenovia exclaimed, while summoning Durandal to her hand.

She's going to cut off his left arm so he can't use the Boosted Gear, then cut off the rest of his limbs, before finally cutting off what's between his legs so he can never feel pleasure from the female body again, then…

"You can't do that! If you do, you'll be labelled a Stray Devil and be hunted for the rest of your life. Would killing him really be worth your freedom?" Irina asked, not wanting Xenovia to get in trouble because of her.

Besides that, a small part of her still valued the friendship she and Issei used to have, even if any romantic feelings she had have long since faded, she still remembered the boy she used to play with.

"No…" Xenovia muttered, before returning Durandal to its pocket dimension.

"Irina, do you think Naruto would allow me to stay here? I don't think I'd be able to stay another night with that pervert." Xenovia said, knowing if she stayed at the Hyoudou Residence, she'd doubt that she'd be able to stop herself from doing anything foolish.

"I'll talk to him, but I'm sure Naruto-kun won't mind." Irina said, as she smiled happily at having her friend back.

Maybe they'll be able to get the others to see the truth as well.

*Timeskip-One Week*

Naruto and Irina walked out of Kuoh Academy talking about nothing in particular. A week has passed since Xenovia has moved in with them; while at first, he was suspicious of her, he allowed her to move in, if Irina trusted her then that's good enough for him. Besides, he wasn't going to deny Irina the chance to reconnect with her friend.

Though Irina had asked him why he didn't tell her about the other girls bothering him, he had just shrugged and said he didn't want to worry her with his problems or make her friends seem less in her eyes. It was equal endearing and annoying to her, with Irina telling Naruto that she wouldn't be bothered if he told her things, along with how they shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other.

Ironic, given they both have a secret they're keeping from each other.

Xenovia proved to be rather interesting to have around, with both her and Naruto getting to know each other really well, as Xenovia wanted to know her friends boyfriend better and Naruto wanted to know his girlfriend's friend better. They also had more in common than they thought, both being more combat oriented than book oriented, which was a relief to both and more fun when Xenovia saw Naruto training one day and wished to join him.

Irina was happy they were getting along and had even started joining them in training, despite relying more on her light weapons and swordsmanship, she figured it wouldn't hurt to increase her strength as well. Maybe she'll even gain another set of wings if she trains hard enough.

Unfortunately, they still had to deal with the ORC interfering in their lives, Xenovia more so given she's still a member of Rias's Peerage. She tried telling them the truth of Issei's lies, but none of them would listen. It made Xenovia wonder if they had truly become that blinded to who Issei really is, that they either refuse to hear the truth or refuse to believe it.

It made Irina and Xenovia thankful that they saw the truth, no matter how much it hurt, than become obsessed with someone who only cares about their bodies.

Thankfully though. one person that did listen was Rossweisse, the Valkyrie that's started living at the Hyoudou Residence after being abandoned by her boss, Odin. She had only really gone along with the other girls and Issei, the latter only because the girls trusted him, because they had been kind to her, even giving her a place to stay. Xenovia and Irina managed to corner her one day, while she was out, and told her of why Irina left and that she wasn't being controlled. It had been a surprise to the Valkyrie to hear that Issei was lying to the girls; while she didn't know them that well, he seemed like a nice person. But now, he seemed just like her former boss, only caring about anything in a skirt and having large breasts.

However, Rossweisse decided to stay at the Hyoudou Residence to see if she could get the other girls to see the truth, something Xenovia and Irina were thankful for. Now, they can only hope that they'll eventually listen to reason.

Naruto, personally, didn't care if the girls listened to reason or not, if they wanted to listen to a pervert that only gave a damn about their chests, let 'em. He only really bothered with this, because Irina wanted to help them.

"HEY YOU, BASTARD!" Shouted a voice that neither Naruto nor Irina wanted to hear at the moment.

'Does this idiot just not know how to take a hint? Or was he just dropped on his head several times as a baby?' Naruto wondered, as they saw Issei stomping towards them, while raising a brow at the red dragon-esque gauntlet on his left arm.

'Oh no.' Irina thought fearfully, when she saw Issei approaching with the Boosted Gear activate and a mad look in his eyes.

"What do you want pervert?" Naruto asked, not really caring what the brat wanted with them.

"You! You've ruined everything for me! Everything was just fine until you showed up, I had my harem, power, and the Three Factions knowing my name! Then you show up and stole Irina and Xenovia away from me!" Issei shouted, while glaring at Naruto with a demented look in his eyes.

'No, no, no, no! He can't talk about the supernatural, Naruto-kun can't find out about it yet!' Irina thought, as she was internally freaking out.

Naruto scowled at Issei's words, this stupid kid was making it sound like Irina and Xenovia were just possessions for him to own.

"Alright look you little punk, listen and listen good. I didn't steal anything from you, I asked Irina because I like her and not just for her body, like you do. I care about her and cherish her, like she deserves to be, she's the most important thing in my life. Even if we weren't together, I'd still care about her and be happy for her if she found someone else to be with, even if it'd hurt that it wasn't me. So no, I didn't 'steal' her or Xenovia like you believe, she's with me of her own free will and I'll be with her until she tells me otherwise, and as for Xenovia, maybe she just didn't want to be around someone that only gave a damn about her breasts." Naruto said, as he glared at Issei.

'Naruto-kun.' Irina thought to herself, as she looked at him while placing a hand over her heart.

She was surprised at his words, that he cared about her that much and not just for her looks, but for her.

If there had ever been any lingering doubts about her accepting to go out with Naruto that first time and all the following times, they vanished at his confession.

But while it was sweet, she was still worried and fearful for her very human boyfriend going up against the enraged Red Dragon Emperor.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything; I don't care about their feelings or if they feel important! I only care about breasts and getting the harem I deserve! I'm the one who's had to help them with their stupid problems, having to risk my life for them, and they still haven't given me anything besides some groping and seeing their boobs! I've earned my harem more than anything and I won't let a bastard like you stop me from getting it! Now I'm going to kill you myself!" Issei yelled madly, not caring that he just threatened to kill an innocent human, as far as he knew anyway.

Irina covered her mouth in horror that Issei just threatened to kill Naruto. She couldn't let that happen, but what could she do? She may have the advantage with her light weapons, but she doubts that she'd be strong enough to fight Issei as he is right now.

Suddenly, they all heard several gasps that drew the attention of all three of them. Looking over to where they came from, they saw the girls of the ORC along with Xenovia and Rossweisse. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia all looked horrified and destroyed, having heard what Issei just said, that he didn't care about them and only cared about their breasts and having a harem.

Issei was freaking out at seeing the girls here and having heard what he just said.

"Issei, you… all this time you only cared about having us in your Harem. You didn't care about us." Rias said with tears in her eyes.

Her mind went back to when she was engaged to Riser, how he only wanted her body and planned to add her Peerage to his "collection". She thought Issei was different, sure he was a pervert and made no attempt to hide that fact, but she thought he truly cared about them; that's why they were willing to be with him and share him.

Issei tried thinking of something to say to save some face and get them back on his side, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He looked at the girls, seeing them look at him with hurt, disgust, sadness, and anger written clearly across their faces.

'NO! This isn't how it's supposed to be! They're supposed to love me, worship me for everything I've done for them! Now it's all ruined because, because, because of… HIM!' Issei thought as rage soon consumed his mind, while looking at Naruto, who dared to smirk at him.

HIM! The Red Dragon Emperor, the Harem King, the guy who everyone in the Three Factions knew about! He was above this no name bastard and he'll show everyone he's the strongest!

"YOU! This is all your fault! If you just hadn't shown up, none of this would have happened. I'd still have my harem and get new members whenever I wanted! Now it's all ruined, you took everything from me, so I'll take everything from you! I'll beat you within an inch of your life and make you watch as I take Irina again and again until she's mentally and physically broken, before killing you!" Issei exclaimed, as madness completely consumed what little sanity he had left.

Naruto's smirk immediately vanished at the pervert's words, for daring to say that he'd touch Irina. But he was still amused that the fool believed he stood a chance against him.

"You? Kill me? Huh, I knew you were a shameless pervert and lecher, but I didn't hear anything about how funny you were." Naruto said, not at all intimidated; in fact, he was amused more than anything.

Like this dumbass could hurt him, let alone kill him.

'You lovable idiot, please stop talking!' Irina thought, while wanting to smack her boyfriend upside the head.

Sure he's strong, stronger than most humans, but he's nowhere strong enough to face a Devil, let alone one possessing the Boosted Gear!

"Don't underestimate me, you bastard!" Shouted Issei, as his gauntlet glowed.

"Welsh Dragon Over Booster!"

'Oh no!' Irina thought, seeing Issei now covered in red armor decorated with green jewels.

She then looked at Naruto and rather than see him looking worried or afraid, he looked bored. Bored?!

"Uh-huh. So, am I supposed to be afraid or what?" Naruto asked, as he crossed his arms and looked at Issei in disinterest.

"Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, BOOST!"

'Huh, now I remember, this is the fabled Boosted Gear that contains the soul of the Welsh Dragon and can double the users power every ten seconds. Then that armor must be the Scale Mail allowing for repeated boosting until the user reaches their max power.' Naruto thought, as a smirk formed on his face.

And yet despite all those boosts, Issei still wasn't even close to a third of his power… in his base form.

"NOW DIE!" Issei shouted, while charging towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun move!" Yelled Irina, while running to push him out of the way.

While Naruto didn't want to hurt Irina or make her worry, he also really wanted to see if this dumbass could actually hit hard enough to make him feel it.

Which is why Naruto didn't bother to dodge Issei's punch, despite being able to if he so desired, as it collided with his face and sent him flying through a brick wall.

'Huh. Well that was disappointing.' Naruto thought, while lying in a pile of rubble.

He honestly expected more from a famed Red Dragon Emperor, then again he supposed it wasn't the Boosted Gear that was weak, it was the piss poor wielder.

'Well, better go end this.' Naruto thought, as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Though Naruto did stiffen when he heard the pervert shout something that all but signed his death warrant.

"I SAID MOVE YOU STUPID BITCHES!"

*Earlier-With Irina*

Irina covered her mouth in horror as she watched her boyfriend be sent flying through a wall.

'No, please Lord Michael, Lady Gabriel, God, please don't let him be dead!' Irina pleaded and prayed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah how's that feel you worthless bastard! Now to finish you permanently." Issei said, as he walked towards where Naruto was went flying.

"NO!" Irina shouted, while moving in front of Issei with her arms held out blocking his path.

"Move Irina, now!" Issei demanded, as Irina glared at him with tears in her eyes at what her friend has become.

"No! I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun again! Not now or ever! I thought you were the same Issei I knew when I was little, even if you did become a Devil, but now I see you're just a monster, worse than any Stray Devil! You think me, Xenovia, and the others are just objects for your own pleasure, but we're not! When Lord Michael sent me back to Kuoh, I thought maybe we could have been something, but now I'm glad that I didn't try pursuing you. I'd rather be the worst Devil in existence than ever think about being with you! Naruto-kun is a thousand times better than you could ever be, so if you want to get to him you'll have to go through me first." Irina said as her wings revealed themselves, while created a light spear in one hand and summoning Excalibur Mimic in the other.

"Me too." Xenovia said, as she went to stand beside Irina, while summoning Durandal.

She wouldn't let Issei hurt Irina or Naruto, not if she had anything to say about it.

Issei shook in anger at Irina and Xenovia daring to stand against him and saying anyone is better than him, there is no one better than him! And he'll prove it by killing that damn bastard who ruined everything for him, but first he'll deal with these stupid girls that thought they can leave him!

"I SAID MOVE YOU STUPID BITCHES!" Issei yelled, as he appeared in front of Irina and Xenovia before they could react, with his left arm raised to strike them.

Irina's and Xenovia's eyes widened in fear when they saw the attack heading towards them, they doubted they were fast enough to fly away to avoid it. Raising their light spear and swords respectively to try and block it, the girls closed their eyes and readied themselves for the inevitable pain.

Only, it never came.

Slowly they opened their eyes and were shocked to see Naruto standing in front of them, holding Issei's arm with one hand while his eyes were hidden by his bangs. What shocked them the most though, was the fact that he didn't even have a scratch on him, aside from his clothes being a little torn up, but other than that he was completely fine.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Irina muttered, before noticing something else that was shocking.

The fur belt she's always seen Naruto wearing, it was a tail!

"You?! How are you still alive?!" Issei demanded, certain that his attack had killed the bastard.

Rather than responding, Naruto's grip on Issei's arm tightened making the boy cry out in pain feeling his bones began to creek. Raising his free hand, Naruto delivered a punch at Issei's abdomen that, to both Irina and Issei's shock, and the latter's fear, shattered the Scale Mail into a thousand pieces and sent Issei flying into a wall where he coughed up blood feeling several ribs were shattered from Naruto's punch.

"You know, it's really rare for me to get truly angry." Naruto said in a deathly calm voice, one that sent shivers down Issei's spine as the black-haired teen started walking towards him slowly.

"Being attack by someone? No big deal, they all end up dead in the end. Insulting me? Why should I care about what some weaklings say? Not many things can anger me." Naruto said, as a dark orange/red aura started emitting off of him, while he shrugged off his jacket.

'What is this power?' Thought Irina.

It didn't feel like magic, it felt denser, rawer and more primal.

"But what you just called Irina-chan and what you tried doing…" Naruto said as his aura intensified, while Issei paled and tried backing away, only to cry out in pain and fall down.

"It has made me very…"

'His power, it's rising.' Irina thought in shock.

"… very…"

'It's surpassed Dulio's.'

"… very…"

'It's reached Lord Michaels and the Satans level now.'

"… Very…"

'Oh God, it's still rising. How much power does he have?'

"… VERY…"

Irina felt herself shaking, barely having the strength to stand as the pressure from Naruto's power was keeping her rooted in place. But even with it bearing down on her, she didn't feel scared, no she felt safe.

Issei on the other hand, was having trouble breathing as over and over again he was shown visions of his own death, each more gruesome than the last. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything as his death slowly approached him.

Naruto's head snapped up showing his eyes were now burning with green fire as his dark orange/red aura exploded into a golden aura while his hair spiked up turning yellow.

**"ANGRY!"**

**So, what did you think, good. Yep that's right the pairing is Naruto/Irina and Naruto is a Saiyan and already has access to the super Saiyan form, and perhaps others as well. And no there will be no redeeming of the pervert known as Issei, he will be broken and he will eventually die as painful a way as I can think of, why because I don't like him at all. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Yep a new chapter for "His Angel, Her Guardian" which I'm actually surprised has become so popular with how many favorites and follows it's gotten, but I appreciate how much you all like this story. Also I'm posting this on Father's Day, so be sure to wish your own dads, grandfathers, or anyone else in your family that's a father a Happy Father's Day! Also there's a lemon and two limes at the end of this chapter, just a warning for anyone uncomfortable with those, they are marked. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing **

Irina stood completely still as she watched the proceeding events with wide eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki, her boyfriend and someone she knew was one of the nicest guys alive, and someone she was under the impression was completely human without any knowledge of the supernatural. He was covered in a golden aura, his black hair now a shimmering gold color, his blue eyes now green, the fur belt he seemed to never take off was now unraveled showing it to be a monkey tail, and just from his expression alone, regardless of the pressure he was exerting, you'd be able to tell that whatever just pissed him off likely won't be existing for much longer.

And that just happened to be only one person, Issei Hyoudou.

Issei was on the ground cowering in fear as Naruto stalked towards him, he would have tried running but when he did, he found himself rooted in place. He couldn't teleport away as he didn't have enough magic to teleport, he couldn't even concentrate long enough to summon his Scale Mail; though in a moment of clarity, the pervert realized it likely wouldn't have done any good, given how easily Naruto destroyed it before.

Suddenly Naruto vanished from where he was, reappearing directly in front of Issei, grabbing the pervert's head and slamming him into the ground; his entire world became nothing but pain and blurred as Naruto dragged him across the ground through buildings, tree, lamp posts, carving a path into the ground making sure to smash the pervert into anything and everything.

"Ir-Irina, just… what is Naruto?" Xenovia asked in shock, with a just as shocked Irina shaking her head in response.

"I… I don't know. I originally thought he might be a Yōkai with his whisker-marks, but I didn't sense any energy in him. But now with that tail I'd say he's a Monkey Yōkai, but I've never heard of any Monkey Yōkai gaining a form like that. I don't know what he is." Irina said before she turned to the ORC girls, who were standing in the same spot as when they arrived with all of them wearing expressions of shock, horror, anger, and disbelief.

It made Irina frown sadly, knowing it wasn't easy for any of them to have heard what Issei said and did, given they've known him the longest since he became a Devil. She knew they'd likely react the same no matter how they learned the truth, but given they heard directly from Issei, and that he didn't even try denying it, only made the revelation that much more painful.

Going over to them, with Xenovia following along when she saw where Irina was going.

"Rias." Irina said softly while gently shaking Rias, hoping to snap her out of it.

"All this time… he never cared… about any of us… like Riser…" Rias said in a trance-like tone, causing Irina to wince at how… dead she sounded.

While she may not have the full story, Irina knew the basics; that Rias had been engaged to a lecherous womanizer that only wanted her for her body, along with her female Peerage members, and Issei managed to free her from the engagement. Now to hear that boy she had developed feelings for, that they all had feelings for, say that he only cared about their breasts and having a harem, Irina was hoping it didn't cause them to have complete mental breakdowns.

Looking at the others she saw Akeno had an expression similar to Rias's, Koneko looked more angry than sad, and Asia looked like her entire world had just shattered.

'Asia.' Irina thought sadly, knowing she was the most innocent of the group and looked up to Issei the most, she's likely taking it the hardest.

Looking back to where Naruto was, only to see him now flying in the air, because he can apparently fly as well, while rapidly punching and kicking Issei, not letting up even a little.

'Naruto-kun, I may not know what you are, and I will want answers, but I know who you are, and I know you'll make him suffer.' Irina thought, not feeling any pity for what her boyfriend will do to that bastard.

As far as she's concerned, the Issei she knew is dead and in his place is just a Devil.

"What should we do?" Rossweisse asked, looking between the frozen girls and the fight, though it was more like a one-sided beatdown, currently taking place in the air.

"More like what can we do." Said Xenovia, knowing at the moment there isn't much they could do.

Irina couldn't help but nod in agreement with her friend's words. With Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia currently in shock over the revelations of Issei's true nature, and Naruto currently giving the pervert the beatdown of a lifetime, there wasn't much they could do now, unless they wanted to get caught in the crossfire.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three girls were pulled from their thoughts when they heard a loud roar from above. Looking up, they could just barely see two blurs, one gold and one red, that they knew were Naruto and Issei, miles up in the air with the red one falling and the gold charging towards it. Then their eyes widened in shock when they saw Naruto collide with Issei creating a shockwave and Issei's speed increasing tenfold as he fell to the ground.

"We need a barrier now!" Irina shouted when she saw Issei's falling form was heading straight for the area they're in.

Immediately, Rossweisse and Xenovia created barriers around all of them, just in time as Issei collided with the ground. Both girls gritted their teeth as the resulting shockwave put a strain on their barriers, but they managed to hold, if only barely.

Dropping the barriers, the Devil and Valkyrie panted heavily given how much power they needed to put into the spells to keep them up.

"Oh Lord Michael." Irina said in shock at seeing the massive crater that was formed while Issei laid in the center, somehow still alive; but Irina was sure he wished he was dead right now.

Looking the girls saw Naruto, still in that transformed state, floating down and still looking angry. Then to their confusion he raised his hand into the air, however it became clear his intentions when he started charging up a green aura into a large energy sphere over his head. The sphere grew bigger and bigger and bigger until it could be comparable to a meteor. The attack was accompanied by hurricane force winds that were tearing up the surrounding area.

"That attack… it could destroy all of Kuoh." Xenovia said in shock.

"Forget Kuoh! I'm worried about the planet!" Said Rossweisse, sensing all the power in just that attack alone.

It made even Odin's power in his prime seem insignificant in comparison.

"NOW DIE! PLANET CRUSHER!" Naruto shouted as he was about to throw the attack at Issei.

"No, Naruto-kun!" Irina yelled, while flying up to her boyfriend.

"Irina!" Xenovia exclaimed in worry of her friend, as she went up to that giant attack and while Naruto was this angry, there's no telling if he's thinking clearly.

She was about to release her wings and fly up, however she was stopped when several magic circles appeared and out of them came the Four Satans plus Grayfia, Azazel, and Michael.

"Xenovia what's happening?! We all sensed a powerful energy source here! Is someone attacking, is it the Khaos Brigade, what's wrong with Rias and the other other?!" Sirzechs shouted over the winds, while looking at his sister worried and afraid when he saw her expression along with her Peerage members.

Wordlessly both Xenovia and Rossweisse pointed up, confusing the Faction Leaders; however their eyes soon became widened in shock and disbelief when they saw the meteor sized sphere of energy.

"Oh shit." Azazel muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Meanwhile Irina had managed to finally reach Naruto, the winds and pressure weighing her down, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Naruto-kun, please don't! If you throw that attack, you'll kill thousands of people, please this isn't you!" Irina begged as she held onto him tightly.

"Irina-chan, he tried attacking you and Xenovia, he deserves it!" Naruto said, wanting nothing more than to throw the attack and watch Issei be incinerated.

"Maybe, but please don't kill innocent people just because of him. He isn't worth it. So please, just calm down." Said Irina, putting a hand on his face and looking him in the eyes pleadingly.

Looking at his girlfriend for a moment, Naruto looked up at his Planet Crusher. Sighing, Naruto nodded before throwing the attack up and out of Earth's orbit where it went off in a massive green explosion.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Irina said in relief that Kuoh, and the planet, wouldn't be destroyed.

Flying back down to the ground, the two landed in the crater, as Naruto's hair and eyes returned to their normal color while his golden aura dispersed. Looking at the twitching form of Issei, Naruto growled and went over to the pervert and grabbed his left arm, the one that still had the Boosted Gear, before lifting it up and brought his foot down on his elbow.

*SNAP*

'Music to my ears.' Thought Naruto as he smirked at Issei's screams of agony from his arm being snapped in half.

"Naruto-kun!" Irina said in disbelief that he'd still attacked Issei.

"What? I'm just making sure I got it out of my system." Said Naruto with an innocent look, though it was kind of ruined given he had specks of blood staining his face, clothes, and hands.

Holding her face in her hands Irina shook her head, though she also smiled knowing this was just Naruto being himself.

"Come on, I'm sure our new guests would like an explanation." Naruto said, while grabbing Issei by his leg and started dragging him out of the crater.

"Guests? Oh no." Irina said when she looked straight ahead and saw the Faction Leaders standing there with the others.

Knowing this will lead to more problems, Irina sighed in resignation and fell in step beside her boyfriend, while grabbing his hand to keep him calm in the event something might set him off again.

Climbing out of the crater, she saw the Faction Leaders tense up when they saw Issei's beaten and broken form; Irina knew that they'll have to explain things before any tried attacking Naruto.

Though something told Irina, even if they all worked together, Naruto could still wipe the floor with them.

Then Naruto, none to gently, threw Issei at the ORC girls feet getting a groan of pain from him.

"Can someone please just explain what is happening?!" Sirzechs demanded as he wanted answers on who this person was, why he beat his sisters pawn within an inch of his life, and why his sister looked like someone just told her she was engaged to Riser again and she wasn't getting out of it this time.

"Lucifer-sama, I can explain. But I don't think you'll like what you hear." Xenovia said.

"Just explain what happened Xenovia; believe me, I can take it." Sirzechs said as he just wanted answers, no matter what they were.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Xenovia thought before taking a deep breath and launching into an explanation of everything that's happened.

Xenovia told the Leaders everything that happened, with Irina and Rossweisse occasionally jumping in to fill in the blanks, and the more they heard, the angrier they got. Even the normally kind Michael felt anger at what Issei had done, but he also felt shame in himself for not being able to sense the boy's true nature and giving him a powerful weapon, like Ascalon.

'A mistake I'll soon rectify.' Michael swore, while also swearing to be more vigilant from now on.

Azazel was also angry, but more so disappointed than anything. He had high hopes for Issei, that he could be someone to help unite the Factions into peace; he even saw himself in the kid, a bright-eyed youth with big dreams. Instead, Azazel now saw Issei as what he used to be, when he used to be the most sinister Fallen Angel around.

'I was really hoping you'd become something better kid.' Azazel thought sadly as he shook his head with a solemn sigh.

Ajuka, Falbium, and Serafall were the ones who were the least angry, simply because they didn't really know Issei and were simply angry that he manipulated their friends' sister and her Peerage.

The ones who were the angriest however, were Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sirzechs shouted with his Power of Destruction emitting off him, while Grayfia was covered in an icy aura.

They would have pounced and torn Issei apart had it not been for Ajuka and Falbium restraining Sirzechs, while Serafall restrained Grayfia.

"Ajuka, Falbium, I'm only to going say this once, let me go or things will get messy." Said Sirzechs through gritted teeth, as he barely held back from transforming into his true form.

"And do what, kill him? That'd be too quick, no what he's done deserves more than just a simple death. He's pretty much labelled himself a Stray Devil by attacking a fellow Peerage member and violating the treaty between the Three Factions by attacking Michael's Ace. Don't kill him, just lock him up in the deepest, darkest hole we can find and throw away the key. Let him rot for eternity." Ajuka said, hoping to placate his friend before he did something rash, with Serafall and Falbium nodding in agreement.

"Ajuka is right. Death would be a mercy; he deserves to suffer much longer." Said Serafall without her usual playfulness, showing just how serious the situation was.

Sirzechs growled, before taking several deep breaths while getting his power under control, though he still glared at the shaking Issei.

Issei was both terrified and freaking out. This isn't how it's supposed to go, he was supposed to be the one everyone loved and respected, that the girls threw themselves at, while having the harem he deserved!

Looking at his fellow Peerage members, Issei weakly reached to them, hoping they still cared about him and will get him out of this.

"Pl-please he-help." Issei begged, barely able to move from nearly all his bones being shattered.

Koneko walked up to Issei, giving him hope that he'll be able to get out of this and think of a new plan to get back that black-haired bastard.

Only for all his hopes to be dashed when Koneko raised her foot and brought it straight down on his crotch, grinding his balls into mush.

"Disgusting pervert." Koneko said with a snarl, before going back to standing beside Rias.

She was ashamed for allowing herself to be ensnared in the pervert's web, she had known he was just a filthy pervert and yet she still allowed herself to become infatuated with him. Koneko mentally swore to never make that mistake ever again.

"Well said." Naruto stated with a smirk, as his respect for the petite girl went up.

Though this also brought all the attention onto him.

"Who are you?" Sirzechs asked neutrally.

While he knew this was Irina's boyfriend from Xenovia's explanation, he also wasn't feeling that trusting to teenage boys given what he's just learned and didn't want another one to manipulate his sister and her friends. But also, from Xenovia's explanation, he defended both her and Irina from Issei's attack, so for now Sirzechs will stay neutral.

"Hm, are you her brother?" Naruto asked, pointing at the still frozen Rias

"I am." Answered Sirzechs.

"Uh-huh, and you also knew this little shit was a pervert that wanted her body?" Asked Naruto, kicking Issei.

"I did." Sirzechs replied through gritted teeth, knowing Issei never made it a secret he wanted Rias's virginity.

Hell, he showed up to Rias's and Riser's wedding reception proclaiming how he would take Rias's virginity and that should have sent off all kind of warning bells in his head.

"Okay, last question…" Naruto said, before delivering a solid right hook at Sirzechs face.

"… Why in the hell would you let your own sister be associated with someone like that?!" Demanded Naruto, while glaring at Sirzechs.

If it had been Naruto and he learned his little sister was hanging around with a pervert, who only cared about breasts and becoming a "Harem King", Naruto would have turned them to ash the moment he saw the bastard.

Grayfia was about to retaliate and attack Naruto for harming her King, but Sirzechs stopped her.

"No Grayfia, don't. He's right, I should have been more wary of Issei the moment I met him; in fact, I should have been wary when I first heard what he was like. Instead, I allowed myself to believe he genuinely cared about Rias and the others." Sirzechs said, rubbing his jaw in surprise at the power in the punch.

But he knew he deserved it and more.

"For now, we need to get this mess cleaned up and wipe the memories of any humans that saw anything." Said Sirzechs, with the other nodding, knowing they had a lot of work to do to fix the damage and prevent this from getting out to the rest of the world.

"Ajuka, Falbium get this trash out of my sight. And if he tries using the Boosted Gear, cut his arm off." Sirzechs said, while looking at the shaking Issei coldly.

"Happily." Ajuka said as he and Falbium roughly grabbed Issei and lifted him up, before teleporting away.

"Grayfia take Rias and her Peerage members to the Gremory Manor, along with collecting their belonging from their now former residence. Also, see to wiping the memories of the humans still living there." Said Sirzechs.

Like hell he was letting them stay at the Hyoudou Residence a second longer.

Nodding Grayfia walked up and gently grabbed Rias and teleported them all to Gremory Manor to hopefully recuperate.

With that done Sirzechs sighed feeling emotionally tired from all this.

'What a mess.' Sirzechs thought while looking around at the destruction caused from Naruto beating Issei.

Though part of Sirzechs, along with the other Leaders, couldn't help but wonder. Were Issei's vices made stronger upon becoming a Devil or was this the real Issei, and the one they all knew was just a mask to hide his true self.

Either way Sirzechs intended to dig deeply into the pervert's life and discovered just who the real Issei Hyoudou was, no matter how disgusting the truth might be.

"Irina may I speak with you, privately." Michael requested, with Naruto tensing up at this.

While he couldn't sense any ill intentions from the is guy, he's also an unknown and Naruto wasn't eager to leave Irina alone with anyone at the moment.

"It's okay, Lord Michael isn't an enemy. I'll be back soon." Irina said as she softly kissed Naruto on the cheek, before walking with her King.

"Your wings, I noticed they weren't as white as they once were." Michael stated, having noticed Irina's wings weren't the pure white they originally were.

At this Irina looked down, knowing what he said was true and knowing she was close to "falling" from her impure thoughts. Though she looked up when she felt Michael's hand on her shoulder and saw him smiling in understanding.

"You truly care for that boy, Naruto, and he obviously cares for you." Michael said as he looked at the destruction Naruto caused in his anger at Issei trying to hurt Irina.

"I do, and yeah he really does." Said Irina with a smile, remembering what Naruto said earlier.

"Then you have my blessing to move forward with your relationship with Naruto, if you so desire. While I will be sad to lose you, I won't deny you the chance to follow your heart. I'll speak with Azazel about welcoming you into the Grigori, should you decide to proceed into the more… intimate parts of your relationship." Michael said, with Irina looking at him in shock that he was allowing her to be intimate with Naruto.

"Th-thank you, Lord Michael." Irina said as she gave her King bow, while Michael gave her a nod as he thought about the other reason for the creation of the Brave Saints.

It was also used to replenish the numbers of the Fallen Angels, for the humans that can't make it as Angels and choose to "fall" instead.

"You have a good heart Irina, don't ever lose it." Said Michael, knowing it's rare to find a heart as kind as Irina's.

Nodding Irina turned back to Naruto and immediately ran over to him.

"Hey what did-Oomph!" Naruto started only to have to catch Irina when she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, I guess we both have our secrets." Irina stated as she pulled back and allowed her wings to come out, while Naruto's tail unraveled.

"I guess we do." Naruto said, before they both laughed lightly.

*Later-Naruto's Home*

"So, you're a Yōkai?" Irina asked, sitting beside Naruto.

After they left the Faction Leaders to clean up the mess and wipe the memories of any humans, they had headed home for a long overdue talk.

"Actually no, I'm not a Yōkai." Naruto said, shaking his head.

"But your tail it shows you're a Monkey Yōkai." Said Irina frowning

"True, I'm similar to a Monkey Yōkai, but I'm something completely different. I'm a Saiyan." Naruto revealed, with Irina tilting her head in confusion.

"A Saiyan?" Asked Irina, as Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually not from this world. The Saiyans are a race of alien warriors; I was sent to this planet from the Saiyan home world of Vegeta, where I was found by my mother who raised me and trained me. She also told me about the supernatural world as well." Naruto revealed, much to Irina's shock.

"Wait, you've known about the supernatural this entire time?!" Irina questioned, with Naruto nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you; I didn't want to freak you out or anything." Naruto said apologetically.

"No, no. It's fine, and I understand considering I've kept my own secret, I'm an angel. I planned to tell you when I was ready and when I was sure you wouldn't freak out." Irina said while grabbing Naruto's hand in her own.

"So, an alien huh?" Irina asked with a small smile.

"Yeah." Answered Naruto.

"What was that energy you were using? And that golden form you used?" Questioned Irina, since she was sure it wasn't magic or any type of demonic or holy energy.

In response Naruto created a ball of energy much to Irina's amazement.

"It's called Ki, the latent energy or life force that's within every living thing. With Ki, you can do any number of things such as flight, sense other living beings, and Ki-based attacks like my Planet Crusher. Saiyans like myself are naturally attuned to using our Ki, so we have an easier time drawing it out and using it in attacks." Naruto explained, while Irina was amazed at what Ki can do.

"Would I be able to learn how to use Ki?" Asked Irina, with Naruto nodding.

"Yes, with the right training, anyone can be taught to use Ki." Naruto answered.

"You also asked about that other form I had. That is what's known as a Super Saiyan, a form that multiplies my base power by fifty." Naruto said, causing Irina to look at him in shock that he had access to a form that could give him fifty times his normal strength.

'And back then, when he first released his power, he was stronger than Lord Michael and the Satans in just his base form. As a Super Saiyan that power would increase fiftyfold!' Irina thought in awe at how powerful her boyfriend is.

"That is… really amazing Naruto-kun." Irina said.

"You're not freaked out that I'm not human or even from this planet?" Asked Naruto, with Irina shaking her head.

"No, it'd be kind of hypocritical of me given I'm not human anymore, either. To me you're still the same Naruto-kun I know." Irina said, smiling which Naruto returned.

While they may have kept secrets from each other, they both understood the reason why. Though with their secrets now out in the open, Naruto and Irina both felt what little normality was in their lives was officially gone. Especially recent events.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

"Buchou, are you sure this is a good idea?" Akeno asked looking at Rias worriedly, while the Gremory Heiress shook her head.

"No, but it needs to be done." Rias said as she felt quite nervous about this, herself.

Five days have passed since they learned the truth about just what type of person Issei was and all of them took it hard. Koneko however, was angry both at herself for allowing herself to fall for the bastard's tricks, and at Issei, as she knew he was just a lecherous pervert who only gave a damn about one thing, or specifically two. She spent most of her time smashing training dummies, imagining they were the pervert.

Akeno just sat around not uttering a single word, not acting like her sadistic or seductive self. She would have been worse off, but thankfully while she had romantic feelings for Issei, she wasn't in love with him, but it still hurt.

The worst were Rias and Asia who locked themselves in their rooms in Gremory Manor and didn't come out, but everyone in the manor could still hear them crying. They were the ones that took it the hardest, given they loved Issei the most, and to hear it straight from the boy himself that he only cared about their breasts and having a harem, it destroyed them.

It only got worse when Lord and Lady Gremory found out what happened, and it was safe to say that they needed to be held back from going to where Issei was being locked up and ripping him apart slowly and painfully. The only thing stopping them was that they knew their daughter needed them more, after some time Venelana managed to get both Rias and Asia to come out of their rooms. After they managed to gather themselves, they had left the Underworld back for the Human World, as Rias said they had something important to do.

Currently Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia were standing outside Naruto's home. The reason they were here was because all four of them knew they had to apologize for everything they did in trying to split him and Irina up. But they were also terrified as they remembered the power Naruto displayed and what he did to Issei, causing them to be fearful that he'd do the same to them.

'Not that we wouldn't deserve it.' Rias thought, knowing if Naruto hated them and attacked them, he'd have every right to given they judged him on just Issei's words alone rather than getting to know who he was.

She could sense Irina, Xenovia, and Rossweisse in the house; the only three that saw the truth of who Issei was and tried getting them to see it as well, but they didn't listen.

"Let's go." Rias said as they walked up to the front door.

As they walked, the girls took the time to take in Naruto's home. It was a massive six story manor on the outskirts of Kuoh and on the edge of the surrounding forest. It reminded them painfully of the Hyoudou Residence, thankfully though the only similarity was the number of floors and that it was much bigger.

Reaching the door Rias took a deep breath before knocking.

"He's gonna kill us." Akeno stated.

"Probably." Said Rias.

"We deserve it for trusting the pervert." Koneko added.

Asia remained silent, having grown increasingly quiet ever since that day.

Soon the door opened showing Xenovia and Irina.

"Buchou." Xenovia greeted her King and fellow Peerage members.

"Xenovia, Irina. It's… good to see you." Said Rias, unsure if they even wanted to see them again, given everything that's happened.

Seeing the hopeful and downcast looks on each of their faces made the two former exorcists sigh.

"It is good to see you. And we're sorry things turned out the way they did." Irina said.

"So are we. Is… Naruto here? We'd like to speak with him." Rias said.

"Yeah he's in the back training. We'll take you there." Irina said, before ushering them inside.

Nodding in thanks, the four girls follows the former exorcists while mentally preparing themselves for whatever happens next.

Soon they arrived at the back of the manor and the four Devils saw Naruto going through numerous Katas in a sleeveless grey tunic with two purple snakes in the shape of an infinity symbol on the back, a long sleeve black turtleneck underneath it, a red sash, black pants, white boots. They also saw Rossweisse there watching him.

"Rossweisse." Rias said, getting the Valkyrie's attention.

"Oh Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia. What're you doing here?" Rossweisse asked, not expecting to them this soon after what happened.

"We're here to see Naruto. But I also wanted to tell you, about the offer to join my Peerage, I'll understand if you decline it, given recent events." Said Rias solemnly.

While it'd be a letdown to lose a potential Peerage member like Rossweisse, especially after losing the Red Dragon Emperor, Rias won't force Rossweisse to join if she no longer wishes to be a Devil.

"I'm… still thinking it over." Rossweisse replied, as she didn't want what happened with Issei to affect her decision on joining Rias's Peerage.

Nodding, Rias then turned her attention to Naruto, who had stopped going through Katas and is now looking at the new guests. He looked at them neutrally before walking up to them.

"Can I help you four?" Naruto questioned neutrally, not knowing their reason for being here.

Rias opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, everything she planned to see leaving her, before looking away unable to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Asia with her head hung low, while everyone looked at her.

"What?" Naruto asked, not hearing what she said.

"I'm sorry." Asia repeated, before looking up and showing tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Asia said over and over as she tried wiping away her tears that kept falling.

She knew nothing she said or did could ever make up for what happened, or the part she played in trying to break up Naruto and Irina, but she wanted to apologize and try to make up for what she did.

Naruto looked at the girl neutrally before he lifted a hand up. Rias, Akeno and Koneko moved to stand in front of Asia, thinking he was going to attack her, out of all them Asia was the least guilty. But they were stopped Irina and Xenovia, the former shaking her head and motioning to Naruto.

Looking the girls saw that he didn't attack Asia, instead he just poked her forehead with his index and middle finger. Asia looked up at Naruto to see him smiling gently at her.

"You don't have to apologize. None of you have to apologize, the important thing is you finally saw the truth, even if it hurts." Naruto said as he looked at the other three.

He was telling the truth, none of them needed to apologize, they just wanted to believe that someone they cared about would never manipulate them in such a way. So no, they didn't have to apologize; besides, the pain he's sure they've experienced is already punishment enough.

That didn't mean he's going to trust them yet, given he doesn't know them.

"We still have to apologize; we judged you before even knowing you and I tried separating you and Irina. I know nothing we say or do can ever make up for everything we did, but I hope you're willing to give us a chance." Rias said, with Akeno and Koneko nodding in agreement, knowing they had a lot to make up for.

Looking at them for a few moments Naruto nodded.

He'll give them a chance to prove they're really sorry.

Naruto's head suddenly snapped towards his home, getting everyone's attention.

"Naruto-kun, what is it?" Irina asked in confusion, as her boyfriend started to smile in the direction he was looking at.

"It's my mom. She's here." Naruto said, before going inside.

This got the others attention interested to see just who Naruto's mother is, Irina especially was interested in finally meeting her boyfriend's mother, given she was the one who told him about the supernatural and trained him.

The girls followed Naruto inside, going into the living room only to immediately freeze in place when they saw who was with Naruto.

It was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her dark grey eyes have reptilian slitted pupils. Her attire consisted of a black Gothic Lolita outfit.

What made everyone freeze was that they recognized this girl as the Infinite Dragon God Ophis and leader of the Khaos Brigade.

"Naruto-kun, what is she doing here?' Irina asked worried and even afraid of what Ophis being here could mean.

'Please don't tell me he's a member of the Khaos Brigade.' Irina mentally pleaded.

"I told you my mom was here." Naruto said

This made the girls eyes widened as they took in Naruto's words and looked between him and Ophis.

"Your mom is Ophis." Stated Irina in shock.

"Is that a problem?" Ophis demanded while looking at them boredly.

"Uh, no, no, no Ophis-sama, it's just surprising is all." Irina said nervously, not wanting to upset someone that could kill her with a snap of her fingers.

"Hmph." Ophis said, before looking at Naruto.

"I felt your power surge a few days ago and this country is still in one piece. What happened?" Ophis asked as she looked at her adoptive son.

"The Red Dragon Emperor had a death wish." Naruto said simply.

"Should I tell Vali that he'll have to wait for a new rival?" Asked Ophis, knowing if Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor's name according to Vali, angered her son enough for her to be able to feel his power, then he's likely ashes in the wind.

"No, but probably tell him to be on the lookout for the next one." Naruto said, knowing one way or another he will eventually kill Issei.

He doesn't care if being imprisoned for eternity was a more painful punishment, he wasn't going to risk even the smallest chance of the bastard escaping and getting anywhere near Irina or Xenovia.

Nodding once, Ophis then turned to the girls and walked towards them before she stood in front of Irina, making the reincarnated angel nervous both at being zeroed out by Infinite Dragon God, but also her boyfriend's mother.

"So, you are my Naruto-kun's girlfriend." Ophis said, it wasn't a question, but rather her stating a fact.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Confirmed a gulping Irina, as Ophis looked her up and down.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you daughter-in-law." Ophis said, much to Irina's shock.

"D-daughter-in-law?! Bu-but w-we're no-not ma-married!" Irina stuttered out, while blushing brightly at the thought of her and Naruto-kun being married.

"Do you not intend to marry Naruto-kun?" Ophis questioned with narrowed eyes as a black and purple aura starting to appear around her.

"We-well uh, hopefully one day in the future." Answered Irina, thankfully causing Ophis's aura to vanish.

"Good, Naruto-kun is very precious for me and if you ended hurting up him, I'd have to kill you." Ophis said, before holding up her hand as her infinity symbol appeared on Irina's left hip, glowing through her clothes.

"You now have my blessing." Said Ophis, as she went back over to Naruto and floated up until she was level with him.

"Remember to be careful Naruto-kun." Ophis said, before kissing his cheek and vanishing, no teleporting circle or flash or anything, just one minute she was there the next she was gone.

With that out of the way, Naruto turned to the girls and saw them giving wary and suspicious looks.

Understandable, given they just learned his mother is Ophis, the leader of the Khaos Brigade, an organization that attacked the Three Factions Peace Summit. It made them wonder if he was also a member of the Khaos Brigade.

The only one that didn't look suspicious was Irina, though she did give him a look that said she wanted answers.

"Before any of you ask, no I'm not a member of the Khaos Brigade, in fact most of the members aren't even aware of my existence." Naruto said.

While Ophis might be naïve on certain matters and not understand other concepts, she knew enough to know that if that certain factions of the Khaos Brigade found out about Naruto and the power he wielded, they wouldn't have stopped until they got him under their thumbs or killed him, before he could become a threat to them.

In fact, the only other person that is aware of Naruto's existence, was Vali Lucifer, the White Dragon Emperor and wielder of Divine Dividing. And that's only because they encountered each other one day, while Naruto was out training and ended up fighting each other. It had been a close match, with Vali being able to divide Naruto's power and Naruto having a nearly limitless amount of Ki. In the end it was a draw as both had gotten too tired to continue fighting but vowed to have a rematch.

Rias wanted to say something, like they were supposed to just take his word for it, but knew that they were on thin ice with Naruto and still wanted to prove they were sorry for their past actions.

So, she'll stay quiet for now, but would keep her guard up. But considering what she's about to ask next will make it difficult.

"Uh, Naruto there's something else I wanted to ask." Rias said as she stepped forward to him.

"Hm, what's that?" Naruto asked, looking to see that Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia all looked very nervous.

"Do you think, it'd be possible for us to stay here?" Rias asked hopefully.

They had all been living at the Hyoudou Residence with Issei, but given what happened, it's unlikely that any of them will ever set foot in that house ever again and they also didn't want to stay in the Underworld at Gremory Manor. That left them with nowhere else to go, especially considering none of them wanted to be alone right now, along with making amends with Irina and Xenovia.

"Yeah that's fine. Just pick a room and put your stuff there, though some of the rooms have connecting doors and share a bathroom, just a heads up." Naruto said, not really minding if they moved in, given how big the place is.

He never did understand why his mom insisted on making him a giant mansion.

"Th-thank you Naruto!" Rias said with a bow, followed by Akeno, Koneko, and Asia, surprised that he so readily agreed to let them stay, while also relieved he agreed.

"It's fine, just don't bow." Said Naruto with as frown, not liking them bowing.

With that Naruto went back outside to resume his training, leaving the girls inside.

"That was kind of him, letting us stay here after everything we did." Rias said.

"Yeah, he agreed rather quickly." Added Akeno.

"Too quickly." Koneko stated, causing Irina to sigh as she knew what they were thinking.

"I know what you're thinking and no, Naruto's not a pervert or anything like that. He agreed to let you stay because he wasn't going to throw you all out when you had nowhere else to go. And he doesn't blame you for what happened, he knows you did what you did because of Issei. But don't think just because you're forgiven, he'll automatically trusts you, that's something you have to earn." Irina said with serious expression.

The only reason Naruto trusts Xenovia and Rossweisse is because they didn't really bother him or Irina, along with the fact that Xenovia is Irina's friend and Rossweisse didn't take Issei's words as complete truth. But as for Rias, Koneko, Akeno, and Asia; they'll have to earn his trust.

"We understand and thank you, all of you, for giving us a second chance." Said Rias while smiling at them, which was returned.

"That's what friends are for. So, would you all like a tour as it's easy to get lost in this place, unless you know your way around." Xenovia said.

What she failed to mention was that she got lost a couple times when she first moved in.

"That would be nice, thank you." Asia said quietly, having not spoken since apologizing to Naruto.

She was honestly still coming to terms with everything that's happened. Since she first arrived in Kuoh, Issei had been her first friend, the one who risked his life to save her from Raynare and her group; who gave her a home and a family; of course, she'd ended up developing feelings for him. But to hear what he said, it shattered her and now all she wants to do is make amends to the people she helped wronged.

They all looked at the former nun sadly, knowing what was going through her mind given the tears in her eyes.

"Well let's start the tour then." Irina said, getting back on topic and hoping to get Asia's mind off of Issei.

"This is obviously the first floor with the living room, dining area, and kitchen, along with some guest rooms though they aren't really used." Irina said, before leading them up the stairs.

"The second floor are where mine, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Naruto-kun's rooms are located along with a few others in case any of you want your rooms here. Then the third through sixth floors are just more empty rooms, storage rooms, and other such things. There's a garden on the roof that's really nice and peaceful, a good place to relax in, there's also a shrine which I'm guessing is for Ophis." Irina listed as he led them back downstairs and into the basement.

"The basement is comprised of three levels. The first level has an indoor movie theater, changing rooms, training rooms, a large indoor bath with a fridge filled with different types of drinks. There's also a few hidden rooms we found, one is an empty bedroom, another is filled with various sized baths with ornate patterns, tropical planets, and statues pouring water into the baths, and Ophis' symbol. The second level has a large indoor swimming pool and an indoor Onsen. And finally, the entire third floor is the Gravity Chamber." Irina said, with the last part catching their attention.

"Gravity Chamber?" Rias asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It's a chamber, that when entered and closed, allows the occupants to train under increased gravity. Naruto showed us how to use so we can increase our training, but it can be difficult getting used to the increase in gravity." Xenovia explained, with Irina and Rossweisse nodding in agreement as they've all taken to using the Gravity Chamber to further their training.

"Increased gravity? How high does it go up?" Rias asked in amazement at the uses such a room could offer, as well as excitement since it sounded like something out of a manga.

"As high as any of us need it. If you'd like, we can show you how to use it; but be warned, don't set the gravity to high otherwise, you'll end up smashed against the ground." Irina warned as that happened to all three of them when they first entered the chamber, thinking that thanks to them being a Devil, an Angel, and a Valkyrie would help them.

They had been sorely mistaken and were thankful Naruto was there to turn it off, before any permanent damage could be done to them.

The four thought about it and did think they could benefit from such a chamber, even Asia saw it could help, her even if just to get to her allies faster to heal them and dodge attacks.

"Well that's about it for the tour. All that's left is to pick out your rooms." Irina said.

"Actually, do you think we could check out the Onsen first?" Rias asked in excitement.

It'd be nice to have a few moments of relaxation after everything that's happened.

*Later*

After the girls had taken the time to relax in the Onsen, along with reconnecting with each other, the four new residents had picked out their rooms. Currently everyone was in their rooms in bed or getting ready for bed, however one person found it difficult to fall asleep.

*Lime*

Panting and moaning could be heard within Irina's room as said girl tossed and turned in her bed.

"Naru-kun." Irina moaned as she rubbed her pussy lips with one hand and groped her breasts with the other, while occasionally pinching and twisting her nipples.

Her wings were on full display and now a majority of the feathers were dark grey and even a few completely black ones. But right now, Irina didn't care about her wings and was simply trying to get some relief.

Gasping as she slipped a finger inside herself, followed by a second and third one, Irina moaned loudly.

"Yes Naru-kun harder, harder!" Irina panted, imagining it was her boyfriend pumping into her rather than her fingers.

Kicking the covers off revealing she was naked underneath, Irina arched her back, trying anything to get the relief she desperately craved.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, an angel masturbating.' Irina thought, before moaning in pleasure as the naughtiness and sinfulness of the situation turned her on even more.

Sure, she's done it before when she was human, as she did have that certain itch that she needed to scratch on occasion. But after becoming an angel, she had sworn off masturbation to keep herself pure, now though she can't help herself.

Irina wanted nothing more than to tie the knot with Naruto, even more so with Lord Michael giving his blessing, along with the secrets they revealed to each other, bringing them even closer, as well as the fear she felt when he was attacked by Issei and she thought he was killed; but a part of her still wanted to remain true to her values and wait.

'Then the power he displayed… the brutality…' Irina thought as her face burning at the memory.

Moaning loudly as she pumped her fingers faster in and out of her mound, Irina hissed as she pulled hard on her nipples. Tracing a finger around her nipples, sending shivers up her spine while sliding a finger up and down her pussy, Irina wanted to finally get her release so she can go to sleep.

Unfortunately, nothing she did worked, sure she felt pleasure from her actions, but she was nowhere near getting off.

That's when Irina's eyes snapped open with a glint in them, knowing what she really wanted.

*End Lime*

Getting out of bed, Irina left her room, not bothering to put anything on, knowing it'll just come off in a few moments. Going down the hall to her boyfriend's room, Irina stopped when she saw the light on in one of the bathrooms and the shower running, along with hearing Xenovia's voice humming through the door.

Knowing her friend was up and knowing she could finish at any moment, along with this bathroom being close to Naruto's own room, nearly made Irina turn back as if Xenovia came out, she might hear them.

'But then again, what if she does hear us, sees us, oooh what if she decides to join in~' Irina thought as she began giggling with a glazed look in her eyes as she imagined it.

_"Yes Naru-kun harder, deeper, faster!" Irina moaned as she rode her boyfriend's cock, while Naruto grunted as gripped her hips tightly and thrusted into her._

_Irina gasped when she felt hands reach around behind her and start groping her breasts, looking she saw Xenovia smiling at her seductively._

_"Such a naughty angel, riding Naruto-kun, you'll have to be punished for being so sinful, but first~" Xenovia purred, before sticking her tongue out and shoving it in Irina's mouth._

_Both former exorcists moaned in pleasure as they frenched each other._

Irina licked her lips while feeling her juices leaking down her legs at her fantasy; yes, she's going to make sure that happens.

'But first, I'm going to take my Naru-kun for ride, along with having him ride me also.' Irina thought as she continued towards Naruto's room, fully intent to not leave until she can't walk straight.

Soon reaching his room, Irina went to open the door, only to stop shy of the doorknob. She knew once she opened the door and went in, there's no turning back, she'll no longer be a pure angel and she will "fall". Taking a moment to strengthen her resolve, Irina opened the door and saw Naruto asleep on his bed.

Walking over to the bed, Irina contemplated if she should wake Naruto or not.

'I don't want to freak him out by him waking up and seeing me doing that.' Irina thought, before more dirty thoughts filled her head.

What if he does wake up and he's angry at her having sex with him while he's asleep, angry enough to… punish her. Bend her over and spank her until she can't sit down, tie her up and tease her relentlessly, then pound her into unconsciousness, using all of her holes.

Irina giggled perversely at the thoughts, as her mind was officially made up on what to do.

*Lemon*

Pulling the covers off, showing Naruto's ramen-themed boxers, Irina took a moment to chuckle at herself, knowing her boyfriend was a glutton for food, ramen being his favorite; maybe having such a large appetite was a Saiyan thing.

Not wasting another moment, Irina pulled down his boxers and saw her prize. Licking her lips, Irina carefully reached down grabbed her boyfriend's cock in her hand; looking back up. she saw him still sleeping. Irina started rubbing her hand up and down his length, getting it nice and erect.

Once that was done, Irina lowered herself down to the head, seeing a little precum leaking out, which she licked up and heard Naruto groan, but thankfully remained asleep.

'Mmm, surprisingly better than I thought, a little salty, but still tasty. And I want more!' Irina thought immediately, engulfing Naruto's rod in her mouth.

Irina let out a pleasure filled moan at finally doing this with her boyfriend, bobbing her head up and down his penis loving the taste of it and the precum leaking out. Feeling herself getting wet, Irina reached down and started fingering her pussy with her moans increasing, but thankfully muffled, as she continued sucking him off.

'Oh Lord, I love this!' Irina thought as she felt the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat, making the angel gag but pushed forward, wanting to take in as much she could.

She could hear Naruto groaning and even felt him unconsciously begin to thrust deeper into her mouth. Irina knew he could wake up at any moment and see her, this only served to further arouse the girl. Wanting to hurry things along, Irina used her other hand started fondling Naruto's balls, making him let out a loud groan of pleasure.

Shoving her fingers deeper inside her snatch, Irina felt herself reaching her limit and could feel Naruto was as well.

'Yes, give it to me Naru-kun, shoot your load into my dirty sinful mouth!' Irina thought, while eagerly bobbing her head faster.

Not a moment later, Irina moaned loudly as she felt Naruto shoot his load into her mouth, what she didn't see was Naruto's eyes snapping open as he unknowingly came into his girlfriend's mouth.

'Yes!' Irina thought as she orgasmed hard on her fingers, loving that she finally got her release even more so at pleasuring her Naru-kun as well.

But rather than easing her arousal, as she thought it would like from previous self-gained orgasm, it only strengthened her arousal further. Naruto's warm cum still in her mouth didn't help either, before she swallowed the white substance.

Irina was about to go further but she finally noticed Naruto was now awake and looking at her with wide eyes, she also had a hand wrapped his penis to get it back to full mass.

"Irina-chan, what're you doing in my room and why are you naked? Why am I naked?" Naruto asked as he saw his girlfriend's lack of dress, along with his own.

"I want to have sex." Said Irina simply, not letting go of his rod and even started pumping her hand on it, making Naruto groan.

Though her words surprised him, as he knows unless certain circumstances are met, an Angel will fall if they have sex and he knew how much being a Pure Angel met Irina.

"Are you… sure… Irina-chan? I don't… want you… to regret it." Naruto grunted, as Irina was still moving her hand up and down his cock.

"I've never been surer about anything Naruto-kun. I've been holding myself back from doing this for so long and I don't want to hold back anymore. I thought I nearly lost you when Issei attacked you and that I'd never get to see you again, now I don't want to hold back my desire. I want you Naruto-kun, I want you to be the only man who touches me, who sees me like this. I want you to make love to me." Irina said while looking at Naruto with loving and lustful eyes.

Naruto was surprised and touched at Irina's words, though not a moment later he sat up and pulled Irina against him.

"With pleasure, Angel-chan." Said Naruto.

Irina's squeal of delight was cut off when Naruto slammed his lips against hers pushing his tongue into her mouth.

'Oh Lord finally!' Irina thought while moaning into Naruto's mouth, before gasping when he started groping her breasts and fondling her nipples, while slipping a finger into her moist tunnel.

Though while the new lovers were making out, unknown to them, Xenovia exited the bathroom, her hair and body still slightly wet from her shower, while the only thing covering her body was a towel. She was about to head to her room, only to stop when she heard a moan coming from Naruto's room.

'Is Naruto okay?' Xenovia wondered, worried if he was in pain.

Going to Naruto's room, Xenovia saw his door was open slightly, making her curious as to how it was opened. Looking through the slight opening, Xenovia's widened in shock at the sight within, a naked Naruto lying on his back with an equally naked Irina lying on top of him, while lining up his penis with her vagina.

'Is she going to…' Xenovia thought in shock at seeing Irina about to do what she thinks she's about to do.

"Irina-chan are really sure?" Naruto asked again, wanting to make sure Irina wasn't having any second thoughts.

Smiling at how considerate he was being to her, it only made Irina even more sure of her decision to give herself entirely to him. Nodding, Irina didn't waste another second, before dropping herself down onto Naruto's cock giving a scream of pleasure and pain as her hymen broke. But also, her wings came out covered in a light that shattered a moment later, revealing a pair of jet-black wings.

"Irina-chan?!" Naruto said in worry when she slumped forward with her hands pressed against his chest and her head tilted downward in an angle that kept him from seeing her face.

Xenovia was also worried for her friend and was tempted to go into the room to see if she was alright.

Though their worry faded when Irina's head snapped up and looked at Naruto with a naughty and seductive look.

"Hope you're ready for a ride big boy~" Purred Irina as she started rocking her hips.

Momentarily surprised by her rather out of character look and words, Naruto soon remembered that Fallen Angels that were originally Pure Angels have a strong alignment to the sin that made them "fall". Since Irina fell because of her lust, she'll likely has developed some nymphomania as a result.

Groaning in pleasure at Irina's movements, Naruto regained himself while gripping Irina's hips and started thrusting into her, causing the new Fallen Angel to throw her head back, screaming in pleasure.

Meanwhile Xenovia was frozen as she watched her friend and her boyfriend going at it, while taking notice of a tightening sensation in her chest.

'Am I… jealous?' Xenovia thought.

It'd make sense given the time she's spent with Naruto training, talking, getting to know him and then when he defended her and Irina from Issei's attack. It made Xenovia feel like a bad friend at having feelings for her friend's lover, but she couldn't look away from the seen as one of her hands slipped under her towel.

"Yes, yes! Fuck me hard, ruin me for anyone else, show everyone I belong to you! Punish my naughty pussy for falling like a horny bitch!" Irina moaned out, with Naruto grunting in pleasure at feeling how tight Irina's pussy was.

'Damn.' Xenovia thought, never thinking she'd hear Irina talking dirty like that.

Pushing the door open slightly more to get a better look, Xenovia moaned as she started fingering herself while her towel fell to the ground discarded.

"Damn Irina-chan, you're so tight." Naruto said as he thrusted into her.

"Only for you Naru-kun! This body is yours now, my huge tits for you to play and suck on, my pussy for you to lick and pound, I am yours to use and play with wherever and whenever you want now!" Screamed Irina as her lust and desire dialed up to eleven after "falling".

'Oh Lord and Satans this is hot.' Xenovia thought, moaning at Irina's words while groping her boobs.

Xenovia then lifted one of her tits up and flicked her nipple with her tongue, causing it to immediately harden, before she began suckling her tit all while keeping her eyes on Naruto and Irina's lovemaking.

Naruto then flipped them around and started thrusting into Irina who wrapped her arms and legs around him as she moaned from the pounding she was getting.

"Such a naughty girl, Angel-chan, coming in here and sucking me off while I was sleeping and now moaning like a bitch in heat. What would the Angels think if they saw you right now?" Naruto teased, before leaning down and capturing one Irina's nipple into his mouth, making her scream lovingly at him for sucking her tits.

"Then they'd see me getting the fucking of a lifetime, by my hot stud of a lover! Yes, suck my tits Naru-kun!" Irina exclaimed in pleasure, while grabbing the back of his head and pushing him closer to her chest to take more of her breasts in his mouth.

Naruto happily did just that, sucking and flicking her right nipple along with biting it gently, while the other breast was being groped and fondled. After a few minutes Naruto switched to sucking on her left tit, while groping the right one. Irina squealed, loving the sensations and decided to help grabbing her right breast and squeezed it, before lifting it up and took her nipple into her mouth. All while maintaining eye contact with Naruto.

'Damn, that's hot.' Naruto thought as his thrusts increased in speed at seeing the hot sight.

However, after a few moment Naruto suddenly stopped his thrusts and pulled out making Irina groan in disappointment and release her tit.

"Why'd you sto-AH!" Irina yelped, when Naruto turned her on her side and lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, before thrusting back into her.

"I thought you'd like this position more." Naruto said with a smirk as Irina moaned in ecstasy.

"Da-damn straight I do, oh fuck! Never stop fucking me, Fuck Me, FUCK ME!" Irina screamed out as her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, before noticing something.

The new position they were in had Irina looking at the open door and straight at Xenovia, who currently had four fingers buried in her snatch and was pinching her nipple. Irina smirked naughtily at Xenovia, who froze like a deer in headlights at being spotted. Then Irina got a naughty idea.

"Naru-kun, can you do something for me?" Irina asked, still looking at Xenovia who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Anything you want." Grunted Naruto.

"Call me Xenovia." Irina said, causing Naruto to immediately stop his thrusts and look at her in surprise at the request, thankfully he didn't notice Xenovia standing in the hall.

"Uh, Irina-chan are you sure?" Naruto asked, not wanting to act like he was cheating on her while fucking her.

"Yes, don't worry it'll be fun, please." Irina said, sticking her bottom lip out cutely while her eyes still shined with lust and desire, making for a rather exciting expression that urged Naruto to accept the request.

"Okay Xenovia-chan~" Naruto said, resuming his thrusts making Irina moan.

"Yes, punish me Naruto-kun! Punish me for seducing you and betraying Irina! Oh yes, please harder!" Irina said, while looking at Xenovia in the hall.

"It's what you deserve, you naughty girl! Walking around in your tiny underwear, teasing me with your body! Xenovia-chan!" Naruto said as he got more into it, as they went on.

'Damn this is so fucking hot! Note to self, buy costumes for future role-playing!' Irina thought as she moaned in pleasure, while loving the idea of role-playing more in the future.

Xenovia panted in arousal, as she was now on her knees thrusting her hands into both her pussy and her ass. Hearing Naruto call Irina by her, Xenovia's, name turned her on so much, even more so with Irina staring at her as she watched them fuck. The blue-haired Devil even imagined that it really was her being fucked by Naruto, instead of Irina. Her eyes glazed over as she fell into her imagination.

_"I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I never meant to make you unfaithful to Irina." Xenovia moaned with her hands pressed against the wall, while Naruto fucked her ass from behind._

_"Shut it you bitch! You knew what you were doing the entire time! This is what you've always wanted isn't it, being fucked like the bitch in heat you are! Admit it!" Naruto said roughly as he thrusted into Xenovia's ass, while the girl screamed out in pleasure from feeling her ass being stretched out._

_"Yes! I admit it, I'm just a dirty slut that fantasizes about her friend's lover, of you throwing me down on the floor and taking me again and again until your cum is spilling out of all my holes!" Xenovia screamed out in ecstasy as her tongue hung out of her mouth, while her eyes were rolled back._

_"Oh, don't worry we'll get to that, but for now I'm making sure you're punished." Said Naruto as he pulled out and turned Xenovia around with her back against the wall, before thrusting into her pussy._

_"Yes, punish me Naruto-kun, punish me!" Xenovia said, wrapping her arms and a leg around Naruto._

'Oh, she's definitely gone.' Irina thought with a smile as Naruto fucked her doggystyle, while seeing Xenovia's glazed over expression and her tongue hanging out her mouth, panting and moaning.

Irina moaned in pleasure, thankful her own moans covered Xenovia's, not wanting to explain why her old partner was watching them from the doorway and moaning his name.

"Irina-chan… I'm close… should I pull out?" Naruto asked, both having stopped their role-playing.

"No! I want to feel you shoot your load into my womb and spilling out my naughty cunt!" Irina said, having already had the foresight to use an anti-pregnancy spell.

This pushed Naruto over the edge as with a final thrust, he shot ropes of cum into Irina's pussy while she moaned loudly as her juices squirted all over Naruto's cock and onto the bed. Thankfully Irina's moan covered up Xenovia's own orgasm.

Both panted in exhaustion and satisfaction, but Irina still felt ready to go again, a quick look showed Naruto was still hard as well. That's when Irina got an idea, a very naughty idea, one that might even be crossing a few lines even for her.

But that only made her more excited to do it.

"Naruto-kun, there's something I want to try." Irina said

"What is it?" Asked Naruto, still having energy for another round and anything Irina wanted to do next.

Then to Naruto's, and the still watching Xenovia's, shock Irina reached behind herself and spread her ass cheeks giving Naruto a clear view of her last virgin hole.

"Fuck my ass!" Irina said eagerly with a lustful grin.

"Are you… sure?" Naruto asked in worry they might be going a little far, even if he really wanted to do just that.

"Yes, I want you to claim all of my holes for yourself! Now come on Naru-kun, I'm waiting~" Irina said, sitting up on her knees, while shaking her ass for Naruto to see.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto pressed the tip of his cock against her asshole, using Irina's juices to get it lubed up, while grabbing her breasts.

"Just thrust all of it inside Naru-kun, fuck me hard and fast!" Said Irina, wanting Naruto inside her again.

This made Naruto growl in arousal, before without another word, he thrust straight into Irina's ass. Irina screamed in both pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion and her ass being stretched so far.

"My ass! Naru-kun's in my ass!" Irina screamed, before Naruto started thrusting into her.

"So tight!" Naruto groaned, loving how tight Irina's ass was squeezing his cock

Irina moaned loudly while placing a leg in front of her to keep herself steady, she didn't want anything to disturb this.

'More, more, more! I want more!' Irina thought as her lust consumed her.

Then Irina got another idea, one that there's definitely no coming back from. What happened next shocked Naruto and Xenovia, who had just come out of her fantasy.

Irina summoned Excalibur Mimic and had it transform into a vibrating dildo, the same size Naruto's own cock, and promptly shoved it into her vagina screaming loudly at having both of her holes filled.

Naruto and Xenovia couldn't believe it, Irina just used her own sword, the extension of herself and her soul, for sex. It was both arousing and enticing to Xenovia who summoned Durandal, while it couldn't transform, she could use the handle as a dildo, and shoved it into her vagina.

They both knew that there was no coming back from this, they had just defiled both their spirits and pride as swordswomen. The girls doubt they'll be able to recover from this and be able to use their swords in battle again, without being consumed by dirty thoughts of what they've done. What's more, neither of them cared that they've defile priceless Holy Swords and committed this taboo, it only excited them more!

It wasn't long before all three of them reached their limits and respective orgasms, Naruto cumming in Irina's ass, Excalibur Mimic falling out of Irina's squirting pussy covered in her juices, and Xenovia removing Durandal's cum covered handle from her pussy.

Irina collapsed on the bed, feeling herself thoroughly drained and satisfied. Looking she saw Naruto still on his knees and looking at her hungrily, making the Fallen Angel smile seductively at him.

"Like what you see~" Irina purred while fondling her breasts and rubbing her body, with Naruto groaning at the sight and started jerking off

"Damn straight I do." Said Naruto, Irina moaning as Naruto pleasured himself at her body.

"Yeah, come on baby, cover my sinful and slutty body in your cum, I wanna feel it dripping down my face, breasts, and coating my hair. Please Naru-kun." Irina said as she rubbed her body, while bringing a hand to her pussy and began to seductively slide her finger on its lips.

Naruto absolutely loved the sight and immediately came for the fourth time and shooting thick ropes of stick cum all over Irina's body, on her face, breasts, stomach, and hair.

*End Lemon*

Panting, Naruto laid back down in bed to get back to sleep, feeling completely satisfied.

"Are you gonna join me?" Naruto asked while looking at Irina, who nodded in confirmation.

"In a moment. I just need to do something real-quick." Irina said, while looking at the still open door.

Nodding, Naruto immediately fell asleep, exhausted from their activities.

Getting up Irina stumbled a little, her legs nearly giving out beneath her, making the girl giggle deliriously at how hard Naruto fucked her. She then walked to the door, with a noticeable limp, and saw Xenovia sitting against the wall panting in ecstasy with a cum covered Durandal lying next to her, making Irina smirk that Xenovia had the same idea as her.

"Did you like the show~" Irina purred, making Xenovia blush and look away, feeling a little ashamed, both at peeking on the lovers and that, yes, she loved the show.

*Lime*

Smirking Irina knelt in front of Xenovia.

"Lick it off, taste Naru-kun's cum." Irina urged.

Xenovia was shocked at this, still taken aback by Irina's complete one-eighty in personality, but couldn't deny she wanted to taste it and it would be hot licking it off her friend's body. Without hesitation, Xenovia started licking Irina's body, licking up Naruto's cum and loving the taste.

Smiling sexily, Irina assisted Xenovia, scooping up cum and licking it off her fingers.

Once it was all licked off, aside from the amount in her hair, Irina reached down to her pussy and scooped up some of her juices and Naruto's cum that was leaking out, she then forced her fingers into Xenovia's mouth making the girl suck the mix of her juices and Naruto's cum right off of them.

Xenovia moaned at how the two tasted, seeing this Irina realized she was still horny.

Standing up Irina spread her legs thrusting her pussy into Xenovia's mouth, while bracing herself against the wall.

"Lick." Irina said lustfully

Xenovia immediately stuck her tongue deep into Irina's cunt tasting both Naruto's cum and Irina's juices, while getting loud moans from the new Fallen Angel.

'This is amazing!' Irina and Xenovia thought

Xenovia started fingering herself while also slipping a finger into Irina's ass, getting a yelp from the girl, before she moaned at the pleasurable sensations for both her entrances.

Soon the girls reached their limits and orgasmed at the same time, Xenovia eagerly lapping up Irina's juices into her mouth while both girls arched their backs from their climaxes. Irina even grabbing Xenovia's head and pushing her deeper into her pussy to get all her juices.

*End Lime*

Irina panted as she came down from the high of her multiple orgasm, falling down to her knees in the process and seeing Xenovia had fallen unconscious with a blissful and fucked stupid expression plastered on her face.

'I'm definitely getting her in a threesome.' Irina thought leaning forward and licking her own juices off Xenovia's lips along with licking the fingers that she fingered her ass with and got Naruto's cum on.

With that down Irina got up and stumbled back into Naruto's room, swaying the entire way, but she was unable to reach the bed before she collapsed on the floor the same blissful and fucked stupid expression Xenovia had on her face.

*Next Morning*

Irina's eyes fluttered open and saw that she was lying in bed next to Naruto.

'Huh, how did I get here? Wasn't I on the floor?' Irina wondered as she sat up while holding the cover over her breasts.

She saw the door was also closed, that made Irina realize that Xenovia must have woken up before her.

'Did she… put me in bed and tuck me in.' Thought Irina, surprised and touched at Xenovia's action, especially given how out of it her friend had been last night.

Looking at Naruto she saw he was still fast asleep, making Irina smile before laying back down and cuddling against him. She felt Naruto wrap an arm around making the girl sigh in bliss before returning to sleep, the couple basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto thoroughly thrashed Issei, but was stopped from killing him, and likely destroying all of Japan, by Irina who didn't want her boyfriend to kill anyone. We also see the Faction Leaders show up and become very angry at learning what Issei has done, Michael has also given Irina his blessing to continue her relationship with Naruto and do some rather... sinful activities (Tucker: Bow Chicka Bow Wow!).**

**Not only that but the girls, as in Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia, now seek to apologize and earn Naruto's trust for their actions along with moving in with Naruto, Irina, Xenovia, and Rossweisse, all of them have also now met Naruto's mother who turns out to be Ophis herself! Finally the lemon, Irina has succumbed to her lust and become a Fallen Angel, along with seeing Xenovia being a naughty girl spying on them, not that she minds. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and once again be sure the dads in your family a Happy Father's Day.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! This'll pick up the morning after Naruto and Irina tied the knot, though before we begin a couple things first. I have gotten some complaints about Naruto being a Saiyan, Irina becoming a Fallen Angel, and how I was bashing Issei, I only have one thing to say to that… get. The. F*ck. OVER IT! It's called FANfiction, not CANONfiction. If you don't like something with a story, then don't read it, Naruto is Saiyan, Irina is a Fallen Angel, and there is Issei bashing, if you don't like it then go watch the show or read the manga/light novel. But if it'll make you feel better, in this chapter and the next I'll be giving reasons as to why Issei is the way he is now, just to silence some of the complaints. Now onto the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The moment Naruto's eyes opened, he felt something wet wrapped around his dick, along with seeing something under the covers. Throwing them off, Naruto was greeted to sight on Irina, who is still naked, and is currently taking care of his morning wood with a blowjob.

Though she stopped when she saw Naruto wake up. Looking at him with seductive half-lidded eyes, Irina crawled up his body until they were face-to-face.

"Morning lover~" Irina purred, before slamming her lips into his.

While surprised at waking up this way, Naruto had no problem responding to the kiss. For several moments the couple made out, until they finally separated with Irina licking her lips lustfully.

"I never realized how insatiable you can be." Naruto commented, with Irina smiling seductively at him as she sat up

"That tends to happen when you fall from the sin of Lust, and sweetheart I have a lot of Lust. Now no more talking, it's time for breakfast." Irina said.

"Okay. Are you going to let me get up?" Naruto asked, since she was still straddling him.

Irina simply gave him a naughty smirk, before pushing him back on the bed.

"I didn't mean that kind of breakfast." Said Irina.

*Lime*

Naruto was stunned when Irina suddenly turned around with her dripping wet pussy now in front of his face.

"Hope you like what I made for you and only you~" Irina said, before leaning down and resuming her sucking and licking on her lover's cock.

Part of Naruto thought he should be worried of Irina's nymphomania, but at the moment, all he could think about is his girlfriend's pussy in front of his face.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto eagerly began devouring Irina's clit while kneading her ass cheeks. Irina moaned in pleasure at this and immediately grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around his rod, proceeding to give him a boobjob, while licking and sucking on the tip.

'We should have done this weeks ago!' Irina thought, before throwing her head back with a loud moan when Naruto started fingering her ass.

It wasn't long before the couple reached their respective climaxes, with Naruto lapping up all of Irina's juices and Irina happily swallowing his load with some dripping onto her breasts.

*End Lime*

Not wanting to wait any longer, Irina moved back down her boyfriend's body getting his cock hard again, and ready to plow her wet cunt.

Unfortunately, she was stopped when Naruto sat up.

"Wait Irina-chan." Naruto said, with Irina looking at him in confusion.

"What? Don't you wanna continue?" Irina asked, tilting her cutely, but still having a seductive gleam in her eyes.

"Believe me, I want to. But we have to get ready for school." Naruto said, while resisting the urge to just grab her and fuck her in any position he could think of.

"Who cares if we miss one day, especially for something. Much. More. Important~" Irina said, whispering the last few words in his ear, before pulling back with a smirk.

"Besides, you already told me that you don't really care about going anyway." Added Irina, and began jerking him off to get him to agree to stay.

And Naruto was very, very tempted to stay. But he knew if they didn't get up now, it's very unlikely they ever will.

"Yes, that's true. But I've already made the commitment and while I don't want to, my pride won't allow me to quit." Naruto said.

That's the one thing about him that will never change, his Saiyan pride demanding him to never quit or back down from any challenge. Even if that challenge is going to school.

"Besides, we can't just have sex. You just became a Fallen Angel, if you keep feeding your sin it'll end up consuming you, if you overindulge yourself." Naruto said, while Irina was already a nympho from having fallen due to lust, he didn't want her to become lust-crazed like other Angels that fell from that sin and couldn't get their desires under control.

Seeing his reasoning, Irina sighed and nodded before letting go of his member and getting off the bed.

"Alright, you win." Irina said, before looking down seeing she was still covered in his essence.

Deciding to tease him, Irina stared straight at Naruto as she began scooping up his cum off her body and licking it sensually off her fingers. She could see the reaction she had on him by the way his eyes never left her and the fact he was completely hard again. Wanting to test her luck, Irina gave him a lustful smirk.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, care to join me?" Irina asked, while crossing her arms under her bust, knowing she was pushing it up, but hoped he'd agree in end.

Though she laughed sheepishly when he gave her a stern look.

"Okay, okay. I'm only kidding." Irina said, before she turned serious, getting Naruto's full attention.

"Naruto-kun, while I understand your reasons, it won't be easy. I had to keep all these feelings locked away as an Angel, and now that I've fallen, all of them have come straight to the surface and now, I have to relearn how to control them otherwise I will be overwhelmed." Irina said, while biting her lower lip.

She had been able to keep her lust at bay as a Pure Angel out of fear of falling and the fact that Naruto never pushed the issue of having sex. But now that she's fallen, all of the feelings that she had kept locked away have come rushing to the surface and Irina was worried, even a little scared, that if she didn't get control over them again, she'll be consumed by her lust.

The last thing she wanted was to end becoming like the more wicked Fallen Angels that happily indulged their sins, while not caring about the consequences.

Seeing the anguish his girlfriend was in, both emotionally and sexually, Naruto got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't take long to get yourself under control, a month at the most. And I'm not saying to not have sex, just not every day, just when you feel you can't control it and need some release. Okay." Naruto said, before kissing her forehead.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Irina gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. But I really do have to take a shower." Irina said, before going over to the door and leaving the room.

Though she immediately stuck her head back in and smiled at him.

"Also, just so you know, Xenovia has feelings for you as well and if you want, I have no problem sharing with her or any other girls that will, or already, have feelings for you." Irina said, causing Naruto to look at her with a stunned expression.

"What?" Naruto asked, wondering if he heard correctly

Irina just gave him permission to have a harem.

Sure, there were times Naruto thought of it, but not many girls he's met had his attention, and he's met plenty of beautiful women, given his mother made sure he was aware of all aspects and factions of the supernatural world.

There was also the fact his mother told him that Saiyans don't really have a concept of marriage, outside of the Saiyan Royal Family, the family of Vegeta. It was rare to find a Saiyan that married, even rarer if they had a monogamy relationship, as having several strong spouses increased the chance of having powerful offspring as well.

Shaking his head at those thoughts, Naruto looked at Irina.

"We'll talk to Xenovia later and see if that would be something that she's okay with." Naruto said, refusing to force any girl to be with him if they didn't want to.

Irina smiled at Naruto's consideration, one of the many things she loved about him, as any other guy would jump at the chance to have two or more beautiful girls wanting to be with them.

'Yeah, he's definitely a keeper.' Irina thought as she left the room.

Heading for the bathroom that Xenovia had used last night, with Irina wondering if she used it again to clean herself up, she was about to go in, but stopped when she heard a door opening.

Looking, Irina saw that it was Asia coming out of her room a few doors down, likely going to get breakfast, only to stop when she saw Irina and immediately blushed brightly when she saw her lack of clothes.

"I-I-I-Ir-Irina! Wh-why a-aren't yo-you we-wearing a-an-any cl-cl-clo-clothes?!" Asia asked, with Irina looking as if she just remembered that she was in fact naked.

"Oh, I finally gave my virginity to Naruto-kun last night and didn't bother having a change of clothes. After all, why bother putting anything on when it'll only end up on the floor anyway." Irina said, with Asia's blush intensifying after learning that Naruto and Irina had sex last night, just a few rooms away from her's.

Though Irina did ponder on the fact that she didn't bother to try and cover herself up as Asia looked at her, before shrugging it off as her no longer caring about such taboos like other girls seeing her naked. But no guys will ever see her like this, not even in a bikini.

Only Naruto had that privilege.

"Does that mean that you've… fallen?" Asia asked, since if Irina and Naruto did… that, then Irina has most likely become a Fallen Angel.

In response Irina revealed her now jet-black wings.

'Huh, looking at them now, they actually look pretty nice as black.' Irina mentally noted, while looking at her wings.

While they will never be pure white again, there was also something pure about her wings being black as well, in a strange sort of way.

"And are you… alright with that?" Asia asked in concern, since from what she knew, Irina had been ecstatic about being Lord Michael's Ace and now she's fallen.

"Yeah I am. Lord Michael gave me his blessing and said he'd talk to Azazel about transferring me to the Grigori. While yes, it was a big decision, I don't regret it and… I feel closer to Naruto-kun because of it." Irina said, while smiling softly.

While part of her might miss being a Pure Angel, she could never regret her decision to move forward in her relationship with Naruto.

Hearing this relieved Asia, that Irina was still happy and didn't regret her decision, while even being glad that she did it. But it also made the Nun-turned-Devil look down in sadness as it reminded her of Issei, her first friend and someone she loved with all her heart. Someone that she would have given herself to, once she was ready for that step.

Seeing Asia's expression go from relieved to solemn, it wasn't hard for Irina to guess what the girl was now thinking. Going over to her, Irina wrapped her arms around Asia.

"It's okay, you can let it out." Irina said softly, while patting Asia's head.

Hearing this made Asia accept the embrace, not caring about the Fallen Angel's nudeness, and immediately cried her heart out.

"Why, why did Issei have to turn out like that?! He was my friend, my first friend, the reason I'm still alive! But… but he never cared, why did he have to be like that?!" Asia cried out, with Irina rubbing her head gently.

"I understand. Issei was my childhood friend, I had feelings for him even after I became an Angel and even when I was first dating Naruto-kun, while I was still unsure of what I felt for him, along with when I figured out how I felt." Irina said, before letting out a chuckle, getting Asia's attention.

"What's so funny?" Asia asked.

"Sorry, it's just… thinking about it now, I feel like a female protagonist in a love triangle manga or one of those romantic novels or shows from America. Oh, who do I choose, my childhood friend who's always been there, or the new mystery boy hiding a dark secret?" Irina asked dramatically, as she pretended to swoon over two imaginary guys.

Seeing Irina act like that made Asia giggle, bringing her mood up from her previous sadness, along with seeing that Irina was right about how her life was like a love triangle manga, novel, or show.

Irina smiled at seeing Asia giggle, glad she could help her.

When she first learned what Issei was really like, she had been devastated, probably just as much as Asia and Rias currently are. He had been her childhood, best friend, and her first love. Irina was lucky to have had Naruto, Xenovia, and later Rossweisse to help her pick up the pieces.

'And now I'll help Asia and the others as well.' Irina thought, determined to help her Devil friends heal from the pain of learning about Issei's true nature.

"Thank you, Irina, for cheering me up." Asia said gratefully.

"Anytime Asia. If you or any of the others ever want to talk, I'm here for you, along with Xenovia and Rossweisse." Irina said with a bright smile on her face.

Nodding, Asia proceeded to head for the kitchen, with Irina entering the bathroom while wondering on what she'll have once she's done.

*Underworld*

The Underworld maximum security prisoner, home to some of the worst Devil criminals in the Underworld. Anyone sentenced here is usually there for the rest of their unfortunately very long lives. It was a fate worse than death, with you being lucky if you were slate for execution. And even then, those executions were long and painful.

It was here, Sirzechs stood in front of the cell containing one Issei Hyoudou, who looked to have seen better days, both from not recovering from the one-sided beating that Naruto gave him, and from the torture he was put through at the hands of the Head Interrogator, who was well known for his sadism and cruelty.

Glaring at the pervert, Sirzechs looked to the man standing beside him, a tall bulky man wearing an all-white suit and a hockey mask. This was Yakumo Oomori, better known by his nicknames Yamori and Jason. He was the Head Interrogator and is well known to be the best at get any information needed out of the prisoners.

He's also only called to personally interrogate someone that had valuable information, or that the Satans really wanted to hurt. It just so happened that Issei was both, and Sirzechs gave Yamori the permission he needed to do whatever the hell he wanted, as long as Issei stayed alive and remained able to speak.

"What did you learn?" Sirzechs asked, with Yamori releasing some dark chuckles, while cracking his fingers.

"The better question is what didn't I learn? The runt tried acting strong, but after taking a few of his toenails, he sang like a canary. Apparently, this runt's been in contact with the Old Satan Faction ever since he became a Devil, along with a group called the Hero Faction, a group of all human Sacred Gear-users or descendants of heroes, that's affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He's been helping them through backdoor deals, supplying them information and the backing of the Red Dragon Emperor, in exchange for spreading the word throughout the supernatural world of how "great" he is, to build himself a harem. I also learned he has inferiority complex in regard to his size and regularly uses the Boosted Gear to make himself feel better, it's actually really hilarious!" Yamori said while laughing.

Sirzechs glared at Issei in disgust and loathing, this entire time he's worked with the Old Satan Faction behind all their backs and a faction in the Khaos Brigade!

"And that's not even the best part, the one the runt has been in contact with, in the Old Satan Faction, it's none other than Rizevim Livan Lucifer himself." Yamori revealed, much to Sirzechs's shock.

"Rizevim Lucifer?" Sirzechs asked at hearing the name of the only Super Devil besides him and Ajuka

"Yep, Rizevim's also apparently why the kid is the way he is." Yamori answered.

"What, was Rizevim controlling him?" Sirzechs asked.

"Oh, hell no, the runts been in full control of all his actions. He was always this twisted little shit, Rizevim just filled his head with ideas of what being a "true Devil" is. Though all the runt heard was now he could get a harem, whether girls actually wanted to be with him wasn't a question that crossed his mind." Said Yamori.

Nodding, Sirzechs looked at Issei, he wanted nothing more than to kill him, but he also wanted him to suffer for using his little sister and her friends.

"Let me know if anything else comes up. And if he tries anything… feel free to cut off anything you believe to be non-essential." Said Sirzechs, with Yamori laughing loudly.

"Happily!"

With that, both Sirzechs and Yamori left, leaving Issei alone in his cell with only his rage filled thoughts.

'Damn it all to fucking hell! I had everything I ever wanted! Fame, a growing harem, and all three Factions backing me! And now it's all gone! All because of that damn fucking monkey! I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance!' Issei mentally ranted.

**{You would have killed someone you believed was just a normal human? All just to satisfy your own selfish desires?}** Came the voice of Ddraig, who's tone was laced with disgust and anger.

Ddraig wasn't actually compliant with Issei's plans, as it was well known that you didn't need the permission of a being that was sealed in a Sacred Gear to use their power, it was just the preferred method as it's better to work with the being in question, than against it. Ddraig had also been ignorant of Issei's true nature, having been cut off from the boy until he was strong enough to contact him, despite what people might believe otherwise.

It was due to a seal Rizevim gave Issei that blocked Ddraig from speaking out from within the Boosted Gear and had only recently been able to make contact with the boy, sometime just before the meeting between the Three Factions.

But by the time Ddraig could finally contact his new host, he simply wished he had stayed sealed.

While Ddraig would admit not all of his past wielders could be defined as heroes, with two notable ones being Attila the Hun and Oda Nobunaga, Issei was by far the worst he's ever had and Ddraig actually wished Albion's new partner had just killed him when he had the chance.

Instead, all Ddraig could do was watch as Issei manipulated and lied to everyone around him, at least until Naruto came into the picture.

Now that was someone Ddraig would have been proud to call his partner, the boy was kind, honest, and had a powerful lineage just like Vali Lucifer.

That is someone worthy of being called the Red Dragon Emperor. But instead Ddraig was stuck with Issei until he finally died, or someone extracted the Boosted Gear from him.

Hopefully the former will happen soon, and Ddraig can only hope his next wielder is someone worthy of his power.

Issei just rolled his eyes at Ddraig's words, the seals put on him might prevent him from using his magic and Sacred Gear, but it unfortunately didn't make the stupid lizard be quiet, forcing Issei to endure him expressing his disgust every minute.

As if he's going to feel guilty about his actions. In Issei's mind, he was finally getting everything he deserved after years of people laughing at him or being disgusted with how he spied on girls, talked openly about porn, or desired to become a harem king, and all the times he got beaten up by the Kendo Club.

He deserved all of it!

Issei was pulled from his mental rants when his cell door opened, revealing a young man with dark green hair, squinted eyes, and wearing expensive clothing.

"Issei Hyoudou?" The young man asked, smiling politely.

"Who the fuck are you?" Issei demanded, glaring at yet another pretty boy bastard.

The boys smile became slightly strained at his words but pushed forward.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth, the current Beelzebub's younger brother. A mutual friend of ours sent me to get you, Rizevim Lucifer, someone I'm sure you know." Diodora said, surprising Issei before smiled darkly.

"Yes, I do." Replied Issei.

"Of course, now for the restraints and seals." Said Diodora, snapping his fingers, causing the shackles to open and the seals on Issei to vanish.

Diodora then created a magical circle on the ground.

"This'll take you to Rizevim, I suggest you hurry." Diodora said, not noticing Issei stand up behind him.

"How about, no!" Issei said, summoning Boosted Gear and slamming it into the back of Diodora's head, knocking him out.

Fuck Rizevim, fuck the Old Satan Factions, and fuck everyone else!

Issei was done having others tell him what to do, now he's just going to take everything he wants, including taking those damn whores that dared think they could live without him.

But first, he's going to settle the score with that damn monkey bastard!

*ORC Clubhouse*

The ORC Club, aka Rias's Peerage, was currently gathered in their clubhouse with a rather depressing air hanging about them. Though Kiba and Gasper, Rias's Knight and Bishop pieces respectively, were angry, rather than upset.

The reason being they had only recently learned about Issei's true nature, given they hadn't been present for the beatdown Naruto gave him, or being with their King and fellow Peerage members when they were taken to the Underworld, only being told that they needed some space. But when they did finally learn about Issei's true nature, they had both been enraged and still are.

Kiba was even clenching his fists tight enough that blood was leaking from between his fingers, though he either didn't notice or cared.

But while they were angry, they were also upset and hurt with the reveal, given Gasper had looked up to Issei as a role model, which he now regrets, and someone that helped him with his fear of the outside world. While he helped Kiba fight against his inner demons with the Excalibur fragments.

Now to hear that he was only using them all to build himself a harem, they wished they never met Issei Hyoudou.

Rias was currently going over some papers and signing others, which she'd usually put off, but she desperately needed something to keep her mind occupied, otherwise she'll look around the room and all the memories it held of Issei would come up, and she never wanted to think of that pervert again.

Koneko ate her sweets with her eyes closed, but if one looked closely, they could see her eyes starting to twitch. While she usually liked some peace and quiet, she'd actually welcome some noise at the moment, any noise. Looking around, Koneko released a sigh as she saw that no one else was about to speak.

Standing up, Koneko loudly cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"We all know what happened and we know learning the truth about the pervert hurt us all. Despite never hiding the fact he was a lecherous creep, he did grow to become an important member of the peerage, both as a fighter and as emotional support for our respective problems and pasts. It still hurts now, after learning he was only using us for his own selfish reasons. But we need to move past it, otherwise, if we continue being depressed then he wins; if we keep acting like this, then he'll always have some form of control over us and I for one refuse to let the pervert ruin my life any more than he already has. So, you all can continue avoiding the issue and acting like everything is fine, or you can all act like adults and accept the fact that it happened and there's nothing we can do about it, except moving on with our lives and heal." Koneko said while looking at them all, before sitting back down and enjoying her sweets.

All of them looked at the petite Nekomata in stunned silence, understandable given that is the most any of them have heard Koneko say at once.

"Wise words." Someone said, getting everyone's attention and saw Naruto, Irina, and Xenovia standing at the entrance.

"Though I am surprised, as from what I know, you're usually the quiet one." Naruto said, since from what he's learned from Irina, Xenovia, and Rossweisse, along with what he's heard from other students, Koneko was known to be rather quiet most of the time.

"Don't get use to it, I was just tired of the depressing air." Said Koneko as she went back to eating her sweets.

"Irina, Xenovia, Naruto. What're you three doing here?" Rias asked, curious of what they're here for.

"Well, I figured since Naruto-kun is in the know about the supernatural, I thought it'd be fine to show him the clubhouse. Is that alright Rias?" Irina asked, while looking at the redhead, who nodded.

"Yes, that's fine. Please have a seat, Akeno should be almost done making some tea." Rias said, while motioning to the free seats.

Doing so, the three sat down and not a moment later, Akeno came out with a tray of teacups, along with three extra cups, after hearing Naruto, Irina, and Xenovia come in.

"Here you go." Akeno said, handing them all the cups with a smile.

Nodding in thanks, Naruto took a sip and found it rather good compared to some of the other kinds of tea he's had.

Suddenly a flame covered magic circle appeared on the floor and out of it came a young girl with dark blue eyes, long blonde hair tied in twintails with large drill-like curls and wearing clothes that practically screamed noble or princess.

"Ravel? What're you doing here?" Rias asked, surprised at seeing the Phenex here.

"Hello Rias, it's nice seeing you again, though I wish the circumstances could be better." Ravel said while bowing slightly, before standing straight up.

"I'm here because Kaa-sama thought it would be a good idea for me to stay in the human world, and interact with members of the other Factions as well." Said Ravel.

What she didn't say though, was that her being sent to the human world was originally to let her get close to Issei. But with the recent reveal of his true nature, which Sirzechs had announced to the entire Underworld given how well-known Issei was with everything he's done, that idea was thrown out the window. But Ravel didn't say anything, knowing the wounds of this reveal were likely still fresh.

And while Ravel was saddened at learning of Issei's true nature, it didn't affect her that much since she didn't really know him all that well, outside of a few interactions they had. And besides, now that she won't be trying to get close to Issei, her parents have been thinking of removing her Bishop piece and finally letting her get her own Peerage!

When she's ready of course.

"Right… well I'll talk with Sona about getting you enrolled in Kuoh Academy." Rias said, while Naruto made his presence known.

"Well anyway, Rias do you have a room where Irina-chan, Xenovia, and I can talk in private?" Naruto asked, feeling rather awkward.

Looking at him curiously, Rias wondered what exactly they needed to talk about privately. But she decided not to poke her nose into it, seeing as it wasn't her business, besides she didn't feel like pushing her luck.

"Yeah, just follow me, there's a room you can use." Said Rias, guiding the three upstairs.

Ravel watched the four leave, before looking at the others.

"Who was he and did he have a tail?" Ravel asked, curious of who the new guy was.

It didn't take long before Rias showed the three the room they can use, and left to give them some privacy. Xenovia and Irina sat next to each other, with Naruto across from them, none of them knowing who should speak first.

"So, I told Naruto about your feelings for him." Irina said after a few moments, with Xenovia's head snapping towards her in shock.

"You did what?!" Xenovia hissed, before looking at Naruto, worried of how he reacted.

"I swear, I had no plan to act on them or do anything to jeopardize your relationship, I-"

"Xenovia relax. It's fine, I know you'd never do anything to hurt Irina-chan." Naruto said, stopping the Devil before she could get carried away, and easing her worries.

"Mm-hm. I even told Naruto-kun that I'm fine with sharing with you, or any girls that have feelings for him." Said Irina, with Xenovia now looking at her in shock.

"What?" Xenovia asked, looking between the two, not sure if she heard things right.

"I was surprised too. But that's what we wanted to talk about Xenovia, if you would be alright sharing. And we're not trying to force you or anything, if you say no then that's fine, and nothing has to change. But if you agree, I swear to love you just as much as Irina-chan." Naruto said in a comforting tone.

Having a harem doesn't really matter to Naruto as he'd be fine with just Irina, but if there are girls that have feelings for him and are fine with sharing, then he'll love and cherish them all equally. Along with making sure they all know they're special and not just the same.

Xenovia was touched at this, that he was giving her the choice of being with him or not. Most guys wouldn't even care about her feelings, only wanting to have two girls to themselves. The idea was tempting to accept, but Xenovia still wasn't sure and didn't want to bring up bad memories for Rias and others if they saw both her and Irina dating Naruto.

While she was thinking, Xenovia stiffened when she felt Irina lean to her ear.

"Just think about it Xenovia. You. Me. Naruto-kun. And hours of bliss, just like you imagine last night. Why settle for your imagination, when you could have the real deal and me~. Come on, you know you want the threesome as much as I do~" Irina whispered in her ear, with Xenovia's face burning a bright red as numerous images invaded her head. All of them being of her, Naruto, and Irina in various positions that made her gain a clouded look in her eyes.

"O-o-o-ok-ok-okay." Xenovia stuttered out.

"Are you sure? You're really fine with sharing?" Naruto asked, not wanting Xenovia to change her mind at a later date and due to things getting awkward for her.

"Yes, I'm sure and I know you'll love us both equally, Naruto…-kun." Xenovia said while smiling at him, her blush starting to fade, only for it return at full force with Irina's next words and actions.

"Yes! I'll get a threesome with Naruto-kun and Xenovia-chan!" Irina cheered before jumping at her boyfriend and practically shoving her tongue down his throat in a heated kiss.

Naruto didn't have time to react or respond to the kiss as Irina suddenly pulled back and then to his and Xenovia's shock, pulled Xenovia close and kissed her as well.

"That's just a taste of what's to come Xe. No. Vi. A. Chan~" Irina purred seductively, while licking her lips.

Poor Xenovia was reduced to a stuttering and blushing mess at the surprise kiss, as well as the implications behind Irina's words.

"What exactly did you whisper to her Irina-chan?" Naruto asked, after snapping out of his shock.

Irina just looked at her boyfriend with an innocent smile.

"Oh, nothing important, just girl stuff." Answered Irina.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure." Said Naruto, not at all convinced.

"Although, let's keep this a secret. Given recent events, I don't think the others would like to see a guy dating two girls, and I don't want it to cause any problems for you two with your friends." Naruto said, with Irina and Xenovia nodding, while smiling in appreciation.

Suddenly, all their attention turned towards the Academy, where they felt a massive surge of power, at least to Irina and Xenovia it was massive.

"What is that?" Xenovia asked, shocked at the sudden power surge she felt.

Naruto immediately growled when he recognized the power signature.

"A soon-to-be dead man." Naruto said.

*Earlier-Kuoh Academy*

'Where is he, where is he, where is he, WHERE IS HE?!' Issei thought as he entered Kuoh Academy, while looking around wildly for Naruto.

He already had Boosted Gear out, not caring who saw him, as long as he found that monkey bastard and made him suffer for ruining his life.

Though he couldn't see him anywhere, and it was pissing Issei off that he couldn't find him!

"Hey Issei! Where've you been man?!" Someone asked.

Issei only glanced and saw Matsuda and Motohama walking towards him. He immediately dismissed them, only caring about finding the monkey bastard.

"Issei where've you been? You've missed over a week of school, and what's with that gauntlet?" Asked Motohama.

Issei gritted his teeth in anger when he still couldn't find any sign of the monkey bastard. This anger combined with his already existing anger at the bastard, the torture he endured, and everything he's worked for being ruined, Issei finally reached his breaking point.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! UZUMAKI COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Issei shouted as his suddenly Scale Mail appeared, much to the shock of the students.

But it didn't end there, as he was surrounded by a red glow and several glowing green orbs of light, then he started chanting.

"I, who am about to awaken,

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**

**I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"**

**I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**

**And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory! Juggernaut Drive!"**

As Issei chanted, his body grew in size and began changing into a giant armored dragon. Once he finished, he roared loudly as the students ran away screaming in fear.

"I-I-Is-Issei?" Stuttered Matsuda, as the two perverts looked in fear of the creature their friend turned into.

**"Shut up you worthless humans!"** Issei roared, before backhanding the two straight into a wall, accompanied by several sickening cracks much to the students horror at seeing the two be murdered.

This sends everyone into a panic as they all tried running away from the monstrous dragon Issei turned into.

**"Where are you Uzumaki! Show yourself!"** Issei shouted as he started destroying everything in sight, not caring if anyone got in his way, only as long as he killed the bastard who ruined his life.

His rampage got the attention of the ORC and their guests, as they all flew into the air and saw what was happening.

Rias, her Peerage, and Ravel were all in shock at seeing Issei, apparently having escaped from prison, and going on a rampage in a new form.

"That's, that's Juggernaut Drive." Rias said in horror, recognizing the form from what she knows of Boosted Gear.

It was the ultimate form a wielder of Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing could achieve, where they gain access to the full power of the Heavenly Dragon sealed within their Sacred Gear. But it also had the drawback of using the wielders lifeforce to power it and making them go insane.

And given Issei's already fragile sanity last time they saw him; Juggernaut Drive would only worsen it.

"Buchou, what should we do?" Akeno asked, worried of what they were supposed to do.

"You'll do nothing." Said Naruto, as he floated in front of them.

"All of you go back to the clubhouse and stay there. I'm ending this now." Naruto said, knowing he should have just killed the pervert when he had the chance, or at the very least rip his arm off so he couldn't use Boosted Gear again

"Naruto-kun, are you sure?" Irina asked, concerned for her boyfriend.

While his Super Saiyan form was powerful, what she's feeling from Issei's still growing power, she wasn't sure Naruto would be strong enough to beat him again.

"Yes, he may look strong, but to me, he's still just another weakling to crush." Naruto said as his Ki started surrounding him, only it changed from dark orange to a dark green, but it wouldn't be long before it exploded into gold.

Seeing how assured he looked at his victory made Irina wonder if Naruto was hiding something else, but nodded and flew back to the clubhouse, followed by the others.

Once they were gone, Naruto looked down at Issei with cold eyes.

'He wants me, he can have me.' Naruto thought, before floating down.

"Hey pervert!" Naruto called out, getting Issei's attention.

**"YOU! You ruined everything! My life was perfect until you showed up! You'll pay for everything you stole from me! But not before I make you watch as I break those damn whores who thought they could leave me!"** Issei roared glaring at Naruto, who looked at him neutrally as his aura gained flecks of gold in it.

"Weaklings… they never seem to know their place." Naruto stated, before he was covered a fiery golden aura as he went Super Saiyan.

But the transformation didn't stop there, as bolts of electricity jumped off his form, his hair grew down to his waist, and his forehead became more pronounced.

This was Super Saiyan 3, a form achieved by a Saiyan who has gone past the regular Super Saiyan form and then even further beyond that. It also multiplied Naruto's base power by four hundred.

"Be honored, you are the first person that I've ever used this transformation on. Though don't take this as a sign respect, I just want to show you how vast the difference in power is between us." Naruto said.

While Vali was able to keep up with him via the Divine Divide, Naruto wasn't using anywhere near his full power in that battle. In fact, the best he got out of Naruto was Super Saiyan, though that was more out of respect than Vali forcing him to use it. After all, while a powerful combatant, the descendant of Lucifer was a City Buster without his Sacred Gear, while being a Moon Buster when using it in its Juggernaut Drive Form; whereas Naruto is a Universe Buster.

Now against Issei at his full power, this would be comparable to stepping on an ant. After all, like he said, Naruto just wanted to show Issei how big the gap between them really was.

**"I don't care what transformations you have! I've already boosted my power to the max and with Juggernaut Drive, I'll keep getting stronger until I finally kill you!"** Roared Issei, not at all intimidated by Naruto's power.

Not even a second later, Issei gagged and coughed up blood as his Juggernaut Drive armor shattered into pieces around him as he was slammed into the ground with Naruto holding him by the neck with one hand.

Grabbing Issei's left arm, Naruto's right hand was immediately coated in a field of purple energy and with a single slice, he cut off Issei's arm and Boosted Gear as well

Lifting him up, Naruto's right hand was immediately coated in a field of purple energy and with a single slice he cut off Issei's arm, taking the Boosted Gear with it. While Naruto despised Issei, he wasn't going to also destroy the dragon sealed within Boosted Gear as well, not until he heard what it knew of Issei's true nature, then he'll decide.

Issei was in shock, unable to comprehend the lost of his arm and the Boosted Gear. Luckily, he didn't have time for his pain receptors to process this, as Naruto immediately dropped him to his knees and moved in for the finishing blow.

"You never understood it, just how weak you are compared to me. Ever since I could walk, I trained every day of my life, I trained until my bones cracked, until I was coughing up blood, and I was forced to crawl to my bed. For years I trained to get stronger than I was before, I've fought beings that could kill you before you could even register the fact you died. And you, what exactly do you have besides the Boosted Gear? And even that was wasted on you." Naruto said, before aiming his hand at Issei and created a black Ki ball with a yellow outline

"You could have boosted yourself every day for a thousand years, and I'd tear you apart each time. But now, you'll die like every other fool that thought they could beat me." Naruto said, before blasting Issei with the Ki ball.

Issei had no time to react, before his entire body was reduced to ashes as he was obliterated from existence.

'Good riddance.' Naruto thought as he reverted to his normal state.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel arrive. The three leaders looked around at the destruction before spotting Naruto holding a severed arm with the Boosted Gear on it.

"You just missed party." Naruto stated.

"What happened?" Questioned Sirzechs, who was having a faint idea on what just occurred.

"The pervert showed up, apparently he somehow escaped, started rampaging and calling me out, I one-shot him, cut off his arm, and now he's ashes in the wind." Naruto summarized.

Hearing this shocked the leaders, especially the fact Issei somehow managed to escape his cell, a cell lined with seals made by Ajuka himself. It made them realize that if Issei managed to escape, someone must have helped him, meaning there was a spy in their ranks, possibly more than one.

While this was concerning, they first had to deal with erasing the memories of any witnesses to Issei's destruction along with the memories of anyone he killed.

"Azazel-"

"Already on it." Azazel said, while contacting his people to start cleaning up another mess

"By the way, what am I supposed to do with this?" Naruto asked while holding up the arm wearing the Boosted Gear, with Michael stepping forward.

"Normally Sacred Gears, after their wielder passes on, would return to Heaven and await the time a new wielder would show up. But I'd like to speak with Ddraig. Ddraig, can you hear me in there?" Michael asked, as the green jewel lit up.

**{Yes, I can hear you all and I saw everything. And no, I was not aware of Issei's true nature until recently, his benefactor gave him a seal that blocked our connection and I had only managed to contact him before the Peace Summit. I swear on my title as the Welsh Dragon.}**

This relieved Michael, as if Ddraig was aware of Issei's nature and did in fact help the boy, he'd have been left with no choice but to either seal the Boosted Gear away in Heaven or destroy it, which would have created an imbalance with the loss of a Longinus.

"That's good, now let's hope your next wielder is one worthy." Michael said.

**{If I may, I would like to stay with this boy, Naruto Uzumaki.}**

**"Me? Why?" Naruto asked, surprised that Ddraig would want to stay with him.**

**{Yes, while I may have only seen you through the eyes of Issei Hyoudou, from what I have seen, you are the one that truly deserves be called a Dragon Emperor. If you would, you would be the wielder of Boosted Gear and someone I would gladly call my partner, and perhaps working with you I would be able to make up for my inability to stop Issei and what he's done.}**

This surprised Naruto who looked at the leaders.

"The choice is yours Naruto. Do you wish to wield the Boosted Gear?" Michael asked

Naruto frowned and looked at the gauntlet. He wasn't sure about it, mostly because his Saiyan Pride absolutely refused to let him take shortcuts in growing stronger, but it could also be useful to have something to fall back on, and at least he knows he wouldn't use it for his own gain.

Better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it.

With that Naruto pulled out Issei's arm, making sure to destroy that as well, and put it on his left arm where it adjusted to fit him.

"Yeah." Naruto said flexing his arm and the new gauntlet, with the Faction leaders nodding.

"I know you'll use it for good. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a lot of cleaning up to do." Michael said as he and Sirzechs called their own people as well to help fix the damage and perform the mass memory wipe.

Nodding, Naruto flew back to the ORC clubhouse to let the others know it's over.

*Unknown Location*

"Wa-wait! Shalba-sama, please have mercy!" Diodora pleaded as he crawled away from Shalba Beelzebub, who sneered at the boy.

"You are such a disappointment Diodora. You allowed yourself to be caught off-guard and knocked out by someone locked in a cell and had just been tortured, and because of that, we lost the Red Dragon Emperor as a useful tool. Rizevim is disappointed and now you've become a loose end we can't afford to leave unchecked. Now begone!" Shalba said, blasting Diodora with his demonic power, incinerating the fallen Astaroth.

With that done, Shalba teleported away.

*Outer Space*

"Hm, what's this, a Saiyan, and a powerful one at that. Good, this'll be the perfect opportunity to start my plan to exterminate those damn Saiyans and avenge the Tuffle race! So says I, Dr. Lychee! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lychee laughed as he piloted his ship to travel to the planet where sensed this Saiyan's energy came from.

Soon the Tuffle's shall be avenged, and it will be the Saiyans' turn to run away in fear.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep we got some reveals this chapter most notably the fact Issei has been in contact with Rizevim Lucifer, who is also the reason for making Issei the way he is (as let's be honest Rizevim would do something like that simply for shits and giggles). Irina has also encouraged Naruto to have a relationship with Xenovia as well, with some convincing on the new Fallens part, along with seeing she still cares deeply about her friends and wishes to help them. Finally Naruto has killed Issei and claimed the Boosted Gear for himself, and while he doesn't need it, it never hurts to have something to fall back on. We also see Diodora was killed for the mess he made along with the arrival of a Dragon Ball villain. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Almost a week has passed since Naruto killed Issei, and aside from acquiring the Boosted Gear, things have been relatively the same. Though Naruto, along with Irina, Xenovia, and Rossweisse have given the Occult Research some space since the incident of Naruto informing them of Issei's death. As while they were hurt and angry after learning his true nature, part of them still remembered all the times he helped them and the person they thought he was, they still cared about that version of Issei, even if it was all a lie.

The only ones not affected were Koneko, as any remaining feelings she had for Issei vanished when she learned he was just using her, and Ravel, who hadn't really been affected by the reveal of Issei's true nature, besides being a little hurt. Aside from that, the two went about their lives normally.

Personally, while Naruto did feel sorry for them to have someone, they cared about turn out to be a complete prick, he also felt they'd be better off without Issei in their lives any longer. Given how when he first arrived in Kuoh Academy and started dating Irina, they all just seemed to do whatever Issei said blindly and taking his words as complete truth. Now while Naruto can understand them not expecting a friend/crush to lie, the fact that they didn't bother investigating to see if his claims were true, like Xenovia did, just spoke of the hold he had over them.

They'll eventually accept what's happened and be better off once they do.

Currently Naruto was in the Gravity Chamber training and working on mastering to use Boosted Gear.

The Gravity Chamber was a massive sphere-shaped room with the walls being lined with white metal panels, with the very bottom and top of the room curving up and down into a pillar where the control room was housed. The control room was where you could adjust the gravity and the danger level, the danger level being activating the various training drones and weapons in the chamber. The danger level had a setting of one-to-one hundred, one being facing a group of trained magicians and one hundred being going against Ophis herself at full power.

All-in-all, it was a very useful room, though it still baffled Naruto on how his mother was able to make it the entire bottom level of his home, but he has long since learned to accept the unexplainable.

Naruto was wearing only black training pants and the Boosted Gear on his left arm. At the moment, he had the danger level set to level sixty, which was the equivalent of a Super-class Devil, with dozens of drones shooting at him, wall panels opening revealing spinning blades and laser beams that decreased the movement space. The gravity was also set at three hundred times normal gravity, making it even more difficult to move.

The fact Naruto has only sustained a few minor slash marks and burns, while still able to move with only some strain amazed Ddraig, even now after several days of training in similar conditions.

**{I… have never seen anyone train in such conditions and remain relatively unscathed, let alone remain focused enough to use a Sacred Gear. Not only that, but you've already managed to summon the Scale Mail and use it without any strain or getting tired.}** Said Ddraig in amazement, Naruto shrugging while not stopping his momentum of dodging and launching attacks, destroying the drones

"I was already much stronger than the pervert and Saiyans are a natural born warrior race. To us fighting and training is as easy as breathing, we pick up all forms of combat quicker than other races, along with anything we can use in battle. And while they were short and completely one-sided, my fights against the pervert allowed me to see both Scale Mail and Juggernaut Drive, so I already had an idea on how to use them." Naruto replied, plus his fight against Vali as well.

His experience of seeing Issei use Boosted Gear, the Saiyans' quick learning rate on these kinds of things, along with having a stronger body and powerful energy, it didn't really surprise Naruto that he's quickly mastering Boosted Gear faster than likely all its previous wielders.

After another hour of training Naruto remotely turned the chamber causing all the panels to close-up and the drones to deactivate, while entering some openings that closed once all the drones were gone. Entering the control room, Naruto grabbed a towel and wiped all the sweat, while also dispelling the Boosted Gear.

Leaving the chamber, Naruto headed up to the ground floor and went to the kitchen where he got a sports drink and took a big gulp.

"Hello~" Came Irina's voice, as she and Xenovia entered the kitchen, the former's eyes immediately wondering her boyfriend's chest and the latter blushing at seeing her… boyfriend shirtless.

"Hey Irina-chan, Xenovia-chan. When did you two get back?" Naruto asked, given they had gone out earlier.

"Just now. In fact, we're glad we ran into you, Naruto-kun." Said Irina smiling, while Xenovia suddenly look nervous.

"What did you need?" Asked Naruto, curious of what they needed as he took another gulp of his drink, only to immediately regret it at Irina's next words.

"I want you to take Xenovia-chan on a date." Irina said.

This made Naruto choke on his drink and start coughing, while pounding on his chest.

"Wh-what?!" Naruto said in between coughs, with Xenovia now looking even more nervous.

They were still getting used to the idea of being in a three-way relationship, and this was a complete surprise as it's something Naruto wasn't expecting so soon.

"Think about it, it'll be the perfect time to break the ice and make you both more comfortable with the idea of our relationship. Besides, we've already been on dozens of dates and have had sex already, now it's time to give Xenovia-chan some attention." Said Irina, with Naruto nodding slowly, seeing her point before looking to Xenovia.

"What do you think Xenovia-chan, do you want to go out? If not, I'm fine with taking things slow if you still aren't sure." Naruto said, causing Xenovia to smile and feel touched at his consideration, along with feeling even more sure about her choice.

"Yes, I would like to go out with you, Naruto-kun." Xenovia said.

"Okay. When should we go?" Asked Naruto, as he looked at them both.

"Well I'm being integrated into the Grigori in a couple days, how about then." Irina suggested, with Naruto looking at her worried.

"Are sure Irina-chan?" Asked Naruto.

He didn't want to go out with Xenovia only for someone to see them and think he's cheating on Irina while she's away. While he could care less about most people's opinion of him, he didn't want anyone giving Irina or Xenovia a hard time because of it.

"Yes, it'll be perfect as this is supposed to be about you and Xenovia-chan." Said Irina, with Naruto nodding as he saw her point.

"I'm fine with that date as well, if you are Naruto-kun." Xenovia added.

"Alright then it's settled, while Irina-chan is being integrated into the Grigori, I'll take you out, Xenovia-chan." Said Naruto, with Irina smiling brightly while Xenovia blushed and had a small smile on her face.

"Great! Let's go Xenovia-chan, we have to pick out the perfect outfit for you! We can even see what outfits I have, since our measurements are pretty close." Irina said as she grabbed Xenovia's hand and pulled her up to their rooms.

Chuckling at his girlfriends' antics, Naruto decided to go take a shower and pick out his own clothes for his and Xenovia's date.

*Khaos Brigade Headquarters*

'I can't believe I ever considered that worthless low-life to be a worthy rival! Or that he nearly pushed me to use the Juggernaut!' Thought Vali in disgust as he divided several massive boulders, before blasting them into pieces.

It was now pretty much common knowledge in the supernatural world of the what type of person Issei Hyoudou really was, given he was the Red Dragon Emperor and a member of the Gremory Heiress's Peerage, so it's no surprise that everyone was at least thinking about it.

Vali had been enraged when he learned it and had been training nonstop to hunt down his so-called "rival" and put him six feet under in six thousand cut up pieces. He was only further angered when he thought back to their fight at the Peace Summit and that fool actually managed to push Vali to the point of using Juggernaut Drive, and why, because Azazel pointed out he could divide breast sizes with his Sacred Gear.

As if Vali would ever use Divine Dividing for something so meaningless!

In fact, if that fool hadn't shouted what he did when he was using Half Dimension, Vali would have won that fight and likely would have killed Issei then and there just so the Boosted Gear could go to, hopefully, someone that could truly rival him.

But from what Ophis had recently told him, Boosted Gear was now in the hands of Naruto Uzumaki.

'Now he is a worthy rival.' Vali thought

**{I have to agree. Even without Boosted Gear, he proved to be the greatest challenger to ever face a White Dragon Emperor.}** Said Albion.

'Yeah, but it was still a one-sided defeat for me.' Vali thought, while remembering his fight against Naruto.

*Flashback*

Across a European mountain range two blurs, one white and blue, and the other black flashed across the sky as they collided against each other or launched energy blasts at each other.

Soon the both blurs came to stop across from each other revealing Vali in his Scale Mail and Naruto in his base form. Vali panted in exhaustion and pain from his injuries, but despite his exhaustion and rapidly decreasing magic reserves, Vali was grinning widely under his helmet.

This was the greatest fight he's ever had!

It had started when he had been heading back after completing a request from Azazel, when he sensed a powerful energy source nearby. Both curious and eager to see if this person could provide him a challenge, Vali went to investigate. Imagine his surprise when he came upon who he thought at first was just a regular Monkey Yokai, only to see him launching energy blasts that were reducing mountains to rubble.

Seeing the power displayed, Vali hadn't even think, before charging the stranger to initiate a fight.

And right from the start Vali loved every minute of it, the stranger was fast, strong, and more powerful than anyone else faced in his life, surpassing even Azazel in sheer power. Even when it became painfully obvious that Vali was completely and utterly outmatched, he still fought on, even when his opponent continuously destroyed his Scale Mail, forcing Vali to expend more energy to summon it again. Even when his Sacred Gears power to divide his opponents power seemed completely useless, as not once has the black-haired teen shown the slightest hint of fatigue or that he was running out of energy.

It eventually got to the point Vali had been forced to use Juggernaut Drive to try and keep up with him.

But even then, he was still outmatched by a wide margin, he even resorted to using his Satan Lucifer Smasher, but it had just been batted away like it was nothing!

And now Vali could still sense that he wasn't even using a quarter of his power and had a bored expression on his face. All while Vali himself was basically running on fumes at this point.

Suddenly Vali was pulled from his thoughts when his opponent spoke.

"You know, I can sense you've hit your limit. But me, I haven't even started trying. The fact that even now, you still continue to fight when it's clear you're outmatched is impressive. Tell me what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I am Vali Lucifer, descendant of the original Lucifer, and the White Dragon Emperor!" Vali declared proudly.

"Vali Lucifer. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, next time we meet, I hope you have grown even stronger, but for now this ends here. HA!" Naruto shouted as he went Super Saiyan, much to Vali's shock at the sudden transformation and massive boost in power.

Before the Human/Devil Hybrid could react Naruto suddenly vanished, and Vali felt a sharp jab in his neck and then all he knew was darkness.

*End Flashback*

Ever since that day, Vali has seen Naruto as a worthy rival and a goal to achieve, to one day grow strong enough to defeat someone who's power surpasses all others.

"And now he has the Boosted Gear, meaning we are now destined to fight and prove once for all who is truly the ultimate Dragon Emperor." Vali said, looking at his clenched his fist and created a ball of energy, but it wasn't magic or his Devil power.

Ever since he got a taste of that power Naruto uses, Vali's been trying to use it himself and now he can. With it he's that much closer to being strong enough to challenge Naruto again.

Within Divine Dividing, Albion couldn't help but smirk at his partners thoughts and encouraged him to help Vali reach that goal, and couldn't wait to see the battle, that would surely shake the universe itself. But no matter who came out on top one thing was for sure.

Naruto Uzumaki and Vali Lucifer would forever be remembered as the strongest Red Dragon and White Dragon Emperors in history.

*Old Satan Faction Base*

Sitting on his throne, Rizevim Lucifer rested his head on his knuckles as he looked ahead boredly.

"Oh, what a shame Issei, you were such a useful tool and provided me at least some entertainment. Though perhaps I'm also to blame, letting you run wild without a proper way to control you." Rizevim said to himself, before chuckling.

He realized he had trained Issei too well on being a "true Devil", even if the pervert focused more on the lust-based aspects, unfortunately he lacked the intelligence and power to truly become a Devil.

Thinking about it, Rizevim's mind drifted to when he first met Issei and began bringing him under his wing, even if he ended up being a failure as a student.

*Flashback*

Rizevim looked around Kuoh Town, boredly. It was a decidedly boring human town, especially compared to other more exciting and supernatural infested towns.

Today was one of the rare days where Rizevim had decided to not torment his family, or anyone else really, for his own amusement. Sure, it's fun to watch his dumbass of a son torment his own son, but eventually doing the same thing every day for years, it started losing its luster.

Rizevim was hoping to find something to amuse himself with in the human world, unfortunately he hasn't found anything to amuse himself with yet.

'Perhaps I'll just destroy this town and kill all its inhabitants, then watch the factions run around with damage control and trying to figure out who did it. That'd be fun.' Rizevim thought, while very much considering doing just that.

However, Rizevim paused in midstep when he saw a human child at a park staring at something rather intensely and a strange grin on his face. Looking where the boy was, Rizevim saw a group of human teenage girls that were quite beautiful, by human standards at least. Looking between the boy and the girls a few times, Rizevim realized the boy wasn't looking at the girls themselves, but rather their breasts.

'Well, isn't this interesting.' Rizevim thought smirking, while reaching out his senses to get a feel of the boy.

He sensed a large amount of lust in the boy, surprising for one so young, and it seemed to have recently been awakened as well. But Rizevim also sensed he still had a good amount of compassion and kindness, meaning that despite his lust, he'd still grow up to be chivalrous, yet also perverted as well.

If Rizevim was anyone else, he'd think it was actually very noble to be both kind and perverted…

Of course, he wasn't anyone else and he couldn't let such a thing happen, not if he could corrupt someone, especially if it was a child so young and innocent. That is what it meant to be a true Devil, spreading corruption, destruction, and despair.

Ah who was he kidding! This was just for shits and giggles, and Rizevim knew it.

'Besides that, the boy appears to also be in possession of a Sacred Gear, a powerful one at that, perhaps a Longinus like little Vali. Whatever the case, he may prove a useful recruit in the future.' Rizevim thought.

His mind made up, Rizevim went to approach the boy, place a disguise on himself to look like an older teenage boy. He walked up to the boy, who had yet to take notice of him, and stood there for a few moments then bent down.

"They are quite lovely." Rizevim said, causing the boy to jump in surprise and looked to see a silver haired teen standing next to him.

"The girls, they are very beautiful." Added Rizevim, as a way to establish a trust by showing they had a common interest.

It worked as the boys perverted grin returned and looked back to the girls

"Yeah, Oppai are the best!" He said, with Rizevim nodding as if in agreement, when really, he could care less.

"Very true. Though it is a shame to only admire from a distance and not see them." Rizevim said, with the boy nodding sadly in agreement.

"But if you want, I have some friends that can show you some even better Oppai and much more if you want." Rizevim offered with a "kind" smile, while the boy looked at him excitedly.

"Really?!" He asked in excitement at the thought of seeing bigger and better Oppai, maybe even being able to touch them.

"Mm-hm, in fact one of my friends is a very lovely lady, and two others know some more ladies I'm sure would love to meet you." Rizevim said, while cackling madly on the inside.

Katerea might finally have a use and he's sure Shalba and Creuserey have a few concubines he can borrow, or even take if he wanted to.

"Well, wanna go?" Rizevim asked, wanting the boy to believe it was his choice, when really, he already him eating out of the palm of his hands.

"Yeah, let's go! By the way, my name's Issei Hyoudou, Future Harem King!" Issei declared, with Rizevim offering another "kind" smile.

"I'm… Raze."

'This is just too easy!' Rizevim mentally laughed, as he guided Issei to meet his "friends".

While Rizevim knew this plan will take a while to bear fruit, he's now invested to make sure Issei becomes a True Devil.

That got another round of mental laughter, a human that's more of a Devil than actual Devils!

*Timeskip*

"Hello! Anyone here, I'm here about the job request you made!" Issei said, while entering what looked like an abandoned house.

"Over here!" Someone said from the living room.

Entering the living room Issei saw Rizevim, now in his true form, sitting in a rather worn out leather chair. Issei was surprised at the resemblance this guy had to his friend Raze, who had just mysteriously vanished one day.

"Ah, it's nice to finally meet you, Issei." Rizevim said, while smirking.

"How do you know me?" Issei asked, confused as to how this guy knew his name.

"Simply really, my nephew, Raze, told all about you." Rizevim playing his little disguised off as his nephew, with Issei being surprised that he's meeting the uncle of his old friend and mentor in perversion.

"Wait, you're Raze's Uncle?! How come he never told me about you, where is he?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"You never asked, though unfortunately Raze was killed a few years ago." Rizevim said in faux sadness, while Issei looked devastated at hearing this.

The Super Devil couldn't help but internally smirk at this. After all, what better way to further corrupt his little investment, then by telling him that his childhood friend and mentor was killed?

"W-who did it!" Issei asked as his body shook in rage.

"I'm afraid this it was a group of exorcists, who stumbled upon his location. They managed to get the jump on Raze before he could defend himself." Rizevim said, while further selling the story of a mourning uncle, by letting a tear fall from his face.

"Why would exorcists kill Raze?!" Issei asked, unable to comprehend that Raze was actually gone, and who did it.

"It's because I'm actually a Devil, and so was Raze by extension." Said Rizevim, while allowing single set of his wings to pop out, again surprising Issei.

"Then… why did you put in a job request for a Devil, if you are a Devil?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Hm, well first my real name is Rizevim. And you see Issei, I've kept an eye on you over the years, ever since Raze first told me about you, and now here you are a Devil yourself and one filled with potential." Rizevim said smirking.

With Issei now a Devil, this only made his plans all the easier, even more so as Rizevim now had a clear picture of the Sacred Gear that Issei possessed. He had been right in his guess that it was a Longinus, even better was that it was the Boosted Gear, the opposite to his grandson's Divine Dividing.

'This just gets better and better!' Rizevim thought.

Issei meanwhile puffed up in pride that someone saw the potential he had. Though he was still saddened by Raze's death.

"And you see Issei, I want to help you reach that potential and achieve that dream you told Raze about all those years ago, what was it again?" Rizevim asked, though knowing exactly it was.

"To become a Harem King, with a great big harem of beautiful Oppai!" Issei declared proudly.

"Exactly, and with my help you'll achieve that dream in no time. Not only that, but you will become a True Devil, as long as you follow all of my instructions. And then you'll have everything you ever wanted and more." Rizevim said.

"When do we start!?" Asked Issei, eager for the chance to become a Harem King sooner rather than later.

*Timeskip*

Issei walked into his new room with a strut, feeling like things were finally going his way. He managed to beat down that cocky bastard, Riser; gain Rias, Koneko, Asia, and Akeno's affections, and now he had a new house fit for a king.

'A Harem King!'

Though Issei stopped when he saw Rizevim standing in his room.

"Rizevim?" Issei said, wondering what the Devil was doing here.

"Nice place and nice fight, as well. Very clever, using Holy Water and a Cross against the Phenex, even at the cost of your arm. Tell me, is the seal holding up?" Rizevim asked, referring the seal he gave Issei to keep the Welsh Dragon Ddraig locked away.

"Yeah, though I sometimes feel the overgrow lizards trying to talk to me in my dreams." Issei replied, with Rizevim nodding.

"I'll see about getting you a stronger one. But for now, I do believe a reward is in order for all your hard work." Rizevim said smirking, while Issei perked up and looked eager.

"What kind of reward?" Issei asked, hoping it was more girls with giant Oppai.

"Yes. You have done well, winning the hearts of both the Gremory Heiress and that nun, nice touch with that by the way, and have started earning the affection of the Nekoshou and that Fallen Angel Hybrid. And with the Gremory girl, you now have her brother's trust and by the extension the other Satans' as well, along with starting to make a name for yourself with the other Factions. And it's with all that, I'll now tell you this, my name is Rizevim Livan Lucifer, son of the original Lucifer." Said Rizevim as he released all of his Devil wings, while Issei looked at him in shock.

"The original Lucifer's son." Issei said, completely stunned.

"Indeed. But that's not all, it's time you met my faction, the Old Satan Faction, and our allies in the Hero Faction. And with our help Issei, you will be all the more closer to your dream, I even have a few candidates you may wish to add to your growing harem. The harem you so rightfully deserve, agreed?" Rizevim said, while smirking at Issei's eager look.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Issei said in glee at the thought of getting more beautiful women falling for him.

*End Flashback*

Rizevim let out a dramatic sigh of false sadness.

"Oh Issei, if you only had been able to control your lust and greed, you'd still be here providing me entertainment." Rizevim said.

While a True Devil does indulge in their sins, they also must never let themselves be consumed by them, it's what separates them from the animals. It was sad that Issei never learned that lesson and it cost him everything; his harem, his reputations, his Sacred Gear and now his life.

"Oh well, you win some, you lose some." Rizevim said with a shrug, before going to find something else to entertain himself with.

*With Naruto*

Naruto stood by the front door as he waited for Xenovia to get ready for their date.

He was currently dressed in black shoes, black pants, a short-sleeved red shirt, and a black jacket, while his tail wrapped was around his waist as usual.

It wasn't long before Irina came running down the stairs, smiling giddily.

"Alright, here she comes." Said Irina, turning Naruto's attention to the stairs.

What see made him look in surprise as Xenovia came into view. She was wearing more casual clothes consisting of sneakers, blue jeans that hugged her nicely, a black shirt with the sleeves going down to her elbows, and a black purse slung over her shoulder.

"Wow, you look great Xenovia-chan." Naruto complimented.

"Thanks, you look good to Naruto-kun." Said Xenovia smiling.

"Alright, off you both go, and have fun! See ya, Naruto-kun, Xenovia-chan." Irina said, kissing her boyfriend on the lips and giving Xenovia peck on the cheek, not wanting the girl to be embarrassed during her date.

Waving bye to Irina, the two left the house.

"So, where are we going first Naruto-kun?" Xenovia asked, curious of what he planned.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it." Said Naruto, having had more time to plan his first date with Xenovia than he did with Irina.

Given at the time he still hadn't been sure Irina would even say yes, the date had been rather spontaneous, but thankfully it turned out well. Now though, he actually had time to prepare and make it special for Xenovia.

*Later*

"I didn't know you like this kind of stuff, Naruto-kun." Xenovia said, as they exited a manga shop after buying several different types of manga/anime.

"Eh, while I may not read or watch a lot of it, I mostly get it as inspiration for new attacks. You'd be surprised what you can replicate from this stuff." Stated Naruto, having used manga and anime as a basis for some of his attacks.

Xenovia couldn't help but nod in agreement at that, having picked up some that had a focus on blades.

The date had amazing for the bluenette, first they went to the arcade, thankfully not the same one where Naruto and Irina went for their first date, where he'd also won her a giant plushy only this one being a dragon. Next they headed to a music store, then to the movies where they saw the new "Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel" Movie, with Xenovia making a mental note to see if Kiba could replicate the Unlimited Blades Work with his Sacred Gear.

After the movie, they headed to a nice café for lunch, before going to the manga shop and now they were heading home.

All-in-all Xenovia had a great time, and Irina had been right that it helped to break the ice around the awkwardness of being in a three-way relationship.

"Huh, what's that?" Naruto said, getting Xenovia's attention and saw her boyfriend looking at something.

Seeing where Naruto was looking, Xenovia raised a brow when she saw a flier advertising a Martial Arts Tournament being held in Kyoto. While this normally wouldn't be strange, it was the fact that no one else was even so much as glancing at it.

A closer look showed them why.

"The Yokai Faction leaders are hosting a Martial Arts Tournament in Kyoto." Xenovia said in surprise, having not heard of such a thing happening before.

"Huh, that's interesting." Naruto muttered, while grabbing the flier.

"Are you thinking of entering?" Asked Xenovia, seeing the gleam in his eyes.

"Perhaps, it'd be interesting to see who else enters and see if anyone there can provide me a challenge." Said Naruto.

"Aren't you basically the strongest thing on the planet." Said Xenovia, doubting that even all the Faction leaders teaming up would be able to stop him.

Xenovia wasn't even sure Ophis could stand against him.

"Probably, but you never know. I'll even only use martial arts and no fancy attacks if I have to." Naruto said.

Taking the flier, the two headed home with thoughts of entering, along with telling the others to see if they'd be interested.

*Outer Space*

Unknown to the couple, they were currently being spied on by a nanobot that was sent by Dr. Lychee, who smiled darkly at what he heard.

"A tournament you say. Perfect." Lychee said.

This will allow him the perfect opportunity to learn more about the Saiyan and get a measure for his power, since the only thing Lychee knows so far is that this Saiyan is far stronger than the ones who destroyed the Tuffles.

'I'll need to think carefully on the Ghost Warriors I'll be sending after the Saiyan. Possibly make some improvements to Hatchiyack as well.' Lychee thought, so it can better keep up with the Saiyan in the event he proved much stronger than Lychee initially believes.

No matter what, he'll never rest until every last Saiyan is dead.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, we got some flashbacks including Naruto's fight against Vali, and when Rizevim first met Issei and lead him down the path to being a "True Devil" along with seeing while he's upset over losing a useful pawn, he's not exactly broken up about it. We also got to see Naruto and Xenovia going out on their first date and learning about a tournament being held in Kyoto, hosted by the Yokai Faction. Finally Dr. Lychee is still on his way now planning to pick the Ghost Warriors to send after Naruto and making improvements to Hatchiyack. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Now this chapter is shorter than my usual chapter length, but I felt this ended at a good place, especially for what's planned next and that'll build up for what's to come. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Arriving back home, the first thing that Naruto and Xenovia saw, was a grinning Irina sitting on a couch, as if waiting for them.

"So, how did it go?" Irina asked, eager to know how their date went.

"It went really great, Naruto-kun was the perfect gentleman." Answered Xenovia, while smiling with a faint blush, with Irina's grin widening at her words.

"And what else, I need details!" Irina said, wanting to know what exactly they did.

Naruto and Xenovia told Irina of what they did, having dinner, going to the movies, and showing her what they purchased, with Irina being intrigued at the idea of looking through the manga to see if she could replicate any of the attacks in it. Though while Irina smiled and nodded at what they were saying, her mind was in a completely different place.

'Yes! Just a little longer and then I can finally get Naruto-kun to ravage Xenovia and I!' Irina mentally cackled as her eyes glazed over, imagining the threesome they'll have.

"We also saw a flier advertising a martial arts tournament being organized by the Yokai Faction in Kyoto." Naruto said, while pulling out the flier and showing it to Irina, pulling the Fallen Angel from her lustful thoughts and grabbed it.

"Huh, really?" Irina asked, curious and interested that the Yokai Faction was hosting a tournament.

"Yep. From what the flier says, it's an 'Anything Goes' tournament, with the only thing forbidden is killing your opponent and using lethal weapons; so, swords would be out, unless they're dulled or a reverse-blade sword." Replied Xenovia, with Irina's intrigue increasing, since it sounded interesting and was sure to bring in plenty of powerful fighters.

"Huh, sounds pretty cool. We should tell the Student Council and the ORC, maybe they'll be interested in watching it, or even participating. Though what about you Naruto-kun, are you going to fight?" Irina asked, not really seeing the point of her boyfriend entering a tournament.

Given what she's seen he can do, his Planet Crusher attack having looked strong enough to destroy Earth and having easily destroyed the Boosted Gear's Juggernaut Drive. Irina seriously doubted even all the Factions and Pantheons working together could beat Naruto.

"Yeah I'm gonna enter. Despite what you and the others may think, there are those here who are just as strong, if not stronger than me. My mom, for one, is someone I've never been able to beat or get her to try, Great Red is said to rival her in power, the Hindu Gods, like Shiva, and also Trihexa, if it is somehow freed. And besides, you never know who would be interested or will know about the tournament and enter themselves, I may come across those that can provide me a challenge." Naruto explained.

While he'll freely admit he's one the strongest beings on the planet, he can also admit there are those that could rival or even surpass his strength.

His words made the Devil and Fallen Angel nod in understanding, seeing what he meant and they knew there could be those that have power to challenge Naruto out there in the world.

Plus, if he was right and this tournament brought in powerful fighters, it'd be interesting to see what they can do and see how they themselves measure up. With that in the mind, the girls knew they'd have to step up their training if they wanted to have a chance, especially if people as strong as Naruto entered.

*Timeskip-Three Weeks*

Three weeks have passed since Naruto and Xenovia's first date, along with learning about the tournament in Kyoto. Naruto had taken both Irina and Xenovia on more dates, with Xenovia eventually becoming comfortable to go on a threeway date with them. They had also kissed a couple times, since Xenovia is slowly getting more comfortable with being in a relationship with Naruto and Xenovia.

Currently though, Naruto was in the Gravity Chamber, dodging drones or blasting them, while also speaking with Ddraig at the same time.

'Ddraig, if there ever came a time where I had to use Balance Breaker or Juggernaut Drive, is there any way that they could take different forms, besides armor, the same with the Boosted Gear.' Naruto mentally asked the dragon.

While he'd admit the Scale Mail and Juggernaut Drive are good for intimidating opponents, Naruto never was one who liked using armor. It just felt too restrictive, so he wanted to see if he could still use them without the armor.

**{It's possible to change the Boosted Gears form, along with Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive. As Sacred Gears are connected to a wielders very being, they can also change their form in response to the wielder's desire. Did you have a new form in mind?}** Ddraig asked, since he had a few past partners that desired to change Boosted Gear to better suit their fighting style.

'I have a couple.' Naruto thought, while smirking.

*With Irina and Xenovia*

In another part of the manor, Irina and Xenovia were sparring against each other with their swords. Thankfully, they had managed to get to the point where they could summon their swords and keep their somewhat minds clear, while not being overwhelmed by dirty thoughts of when they use them as sex toys when Irina first had sex with Naruto.

Irina was particularly ecstatic, since her month break of no sex was almost over, and then she could finally be intimate with Naruto again, as well as start having sex with Xenovia, once they reached that point. Granted, she still had sex with Naruto, but not as often as she'd like, out of worry of her being overwhelmed by her lust. But even with her newfound control and adapting to being a Fallen Angel, she still couldn't overindulge unless she wanted to be consumed by her lust.

Soon the girls finished their spar and took a water break. Hearing footsteps, they looked and saw Rossweisse, who was doing her own training, walking towards them.

At the moment, Rossweisse is the only one who was aware that Naruto was in relationship with both Irina and Xenovia. At first, the Valkyrie had been worried that they were dating the same guy, given what happened with Issei; fortunately, they told her it wasn't like that. With Irina even telling her that Naruto didn't originally want a harem, and that she had convinced him to date Xenovia as well, with them giving the Exorcist-turned-Devil a choice on if she wanted to join or not, and she had accepted.

While this had eased her worries and boosted her opinion of Naruto, that he gave Xenovia the choice to join his and Irina's relationship, it also made Rossweisse jealous of the Fallen Angel and Devil. Not only were they with a great guy who loved and cherished them, but Irina had already been intimate with Naruto, and she's sure it won't be long before Xenovia is as well. It made Rossweisse both jealous and depressed, given her own non-existent love life, along with the taunts and mocking nicknames given to her by her former schoolmates, as well as her former boss, Odin.

"So, who will be joining us at the Tournament?" Irina asked, since they'd be leaving for Kyoto soon to sign up.

"The Student Council won't be able to come; they're helping with repairing the damage and erasing memories of the perverts rampage. Though the Occult Research Club are coming, with Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, and Rias planning to sign up." Xenovia replied.

This surprised Irina, as while she understood Koneko and Kiba wanting to take part, even Akeno to a degree, she didn't think Rias would be interested.

"Huh, I didn't think Rias would be interested in this sort of thing." Irina commented.

"Maybe Buchou needs an outlet, given everything that's happened." Stated Rossweisse, who had recently accepted Rias's offer to join her Peerage, becoming her second Rook, along with becoming a teacher at Kuoh Academy

That made Irina nod in understanding. While Koneko has fully accepted and moved past what happened, the others she knew were still having trouble coming to terms with Issei's true nature and his death, as despite knowing what he was really like, they had still cared about him due to their lingering feelings for him. The Tournament would give them a good outlet for their anger and sadness in a safe and healthy environment, without causing an incident.

The conversation then turned to a topic Irina was less eager to discuss.

"So, how are things with your parents?" Xenovia asked slowly, knowing it was a sensitive topic.

The question made Irina lower her head sadly. Not long after she chose to Fall, she had told her parents she had become a Fallen Angel and they had been, less than pleased, to say the least of her Falling. Especially since she had been made Lord Michael's Ace, only to throw it away. Irina knew it was likely they'd be upset, given while her parents had been aware of her feelings for Issei, prior to learning about his true nature, they certainly didn't approve her pursuing someone like him, even less so when they learned he was a Devil.

It was only worse they learned just why she had Fallen, they'd even tried blaming Naruto for it, despite Irina telling them it was her choice and even received Lord Michael's blessing.

She hadn't spoken to her parents since then, though she hoped they'll come to accept it was her decision to Fall and she knew the consequences.

Seeing her expression made Xenovia and Rossweisse know the situation wasn't good and placed their hands on her shoulder in sympathy. It also made Xenovia grateful that Griselda had understood and accepted her decision to become a Devil, though the older Exorcist still chewed her ward out for just becoming a Devil without a second thought, especially with her past affiliation to the Church.

Rossweisse then checked her phone to see the time.

"We should probably go and get cleaned up, it's almost time to head to the train station." Rossweisse stated.

Nodding in agreement, the three girls headed for the indoor baths to get cleaned and ready to go.

Reaching the baths, they stripped off their clothes and entered the heated water, sighing contently.

Though Irina couldn't help but let her eyes drift to Xenovia and Rossweisse, taking in the sight of their beautiful naked bodies.

'All the things I'd do to make them scream in ecstasy.' Irina thought lustfully, licking her lips before biting them to suppress a moan when the two Devils started washing themselves, their hands touching every inch of their bodies

Irina wanted nothing more than to grab them both and fuck them senseless, before dragging Naruto down here and have him take all three of them. But Irina knew she couldn't, as Xenovia isn't that far along in their relationship yet, and Rossweisse isn't even part of their relationship.

'Not yet at least.' Irina thought, while giggling mentally.

While Rossweisse was good at not showing it, Irina could sense that the former Valkyrie was jealous of her and Xenovia's relationship with Naruto. Irina just needed to play her cards right and she could get Rossweisse in their relationship.

'And then I can have the hottest foursome with Naruto-kun, ever!' Irina thought lustfully.

Looking back Irina's eyes darkened with lust at seeing Xenovia and Rossweisse rubbing their breasts and knew if she didn't get any release, then she wouldn't be able to stop herself from ravaging them.

*Lime*

Deciding to cheat on her sexual diet, Irina lowered one hand under the water and began fingering herself, while using a washcloth to rub her breasts and make it look like she was washing them. Irina panted lightly, biting her lips to suppress her moans and not alert the others.

It wasn't log until Irina finally climaxed, her juices being released into the water, her eyes becoming half-lidded and rolling back with dazed expression. Slumping forward, Irina panted in ecstasy at getting her release.

*End Lime*

"Irina, are you okay?" Rossweisse asked upon seeing Irina's bright red face.

"Hm, oh yeah, I'm fine. But I think I'm gonna get out, it's getting a little too warm in here for me." Said Irina, still feeling a bit dazed from her self-induced orgasm, while knowing that if she didn't leave, then she'd most likely try and jump them.

Xenovia watched her friend exit the bath, not bothering wrapping a towel around herself, with a pointed look, knowing exactly what she did. Though she didn't say anything, knowing there's nothing wrong with Irina getting herself off.

Especially since something told Xenovia there won't be much time for pleasure during, or after, the Tournament and that she felt something was going to happen. She wasn't sure what, but given everything she's been through since first arriving in Kuoh, Xenovia doubted this was going to go as smoothly as they thought it would.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto and Xenovia's date went off without any problems, now they along with Irina and Rossweisse are training for the tournament to prepare for any powerful fighters that might appear, along with getting a look into Irina's family life since her Falling, along with her plans to get Rossweisse involved in her and Naruto's relationship. Finally we'll be heading to Kyoto for the tournament along with seeing some familiar and new faces. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't. And Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Storm out**


End file.
